One Piece: The Iron Heart Pirates
by Inhuman X
Summary: It's been years since Pirate King Luffy was executed, and since then a new pirate age has emerged. Rookie pirate Ryzo plans on achieving his dream of becoming Pirate King along with achieving his crew's dream as well. Nothing is going to stop Ryzo from achieving the dreams of him and his crew. Not the new all powerful World Government or his very, very, insane family. Taking Oc's!
1. The Boy Who Would Be King?

**The Boy Who Would Be King?**

* * *

**Weselker Island; North Blue**

* * *

"Catch that brat!" An older man shouted as he chased down after a small seven year old child down the streets. The kid looked back and smiled at the older man. The older man was angry and waving a wooden spoon at the child. The kid saw an alley and quickly turned down it at full speed.

"Hey!" The man shouted as he turned the corner as well. There he saw the little boy huffing and puffing. The little boy looked up at the man with his big golden eyes.

"You...little puke!" The man shouted, "How dare you steal from me!" The man barked. The little kid wiped his navy blue hair from his face and looked at the bag full of food in his hand.

"You're going to regret stealing from me!"

"Now!" The young kid shouted. Suddenly a large group of street kids attacked the man.

"Hey, what?!" The man shouted as he was knocked down. Quickly the kids stole the man's money and anything else of value on him.

"Grrr...you little punks!" The man shouted as he noticed they were tying him up, "Are you serious right now?!"

"Well...now that you're here there's nobody watching your store huh?" The little blue haired kid smiled, "Go on guys! We eat tonight courtsey of this man right here!"

"Yay!" the little kids shouted as they then ran out of the alley way and down the street.

"You know your a real pain right?!" The man growled.

"Hehe...you should be happy. You're feeding the future Pirate King." The little blue haired kid smiled and pulled out a dark grey strange looking kind of fruit from the bag that he had stole from the mans store.

"Ryzo what's that?" A little brown haired girl asked the blue haired boy.

"Umm...I don't know. It looks weird though, and has a whole bunch of swirls around it." The blue haired boy, Ryzo, observed.

"Are you going to eat it?" The little girl asked.

"Of course." Ryzo quickly took a big bite of the fruit and swallowed it without a second thought. Though he quickly regretted it.

"Guah!" Ryzo coughed violently as he grabbed his throat and tried to spit the fruit out.

"You little puke! You just bit a Devil Fruit!"

"A Devil Fruit?! Wait, a fruit made by the Devil?!" Ryzo screamed.

_"Oh my gosh...this kid is an idiot."_ The man thought.

"Ryzo are you okay?!" The brown haired girl quickly asked.

"Guah! Thea go get me some water please!" Ryzo cried, "This is the nastiest thing I've ever tasted in my life! Why would you sell this to people?!"

"Shut up kid..." The man groaned, "That fruit alone is worth more than your life."

"I don't understand why!"

"Whatever...just let me go!" The man ordered.

"Uhhh...Thea let'em go please." Ryzo ordered as he sat back against a trash can.

"Okay..." The little girl walked up and and cut the ropes around the man. The man stood up and looked at the two and shook his head.

"You're just a bunch of street punks..." The man just turned around and walked away from the two.

"Are you okay?" Thea quickly checked on Ryzo.

"Yeah...I'll be fine."

"Tehe..." Thea laughed.

"What?" Ryzo asked.

"You almost threw up." She chuckled slightly.

"Shut up..." Ryzo darted his eyes towards his friend as she chuckled. The two friends just sat there.

* * *

_9 Years..._

* * *

Everyone on Weselker Island were all centered in the middle of town. They all watched as an elderly man was on his knee's looking up to a Tenryuubito and a group of Marines behind the Tenryuubito.

"Is he the man sir?" One of the Marines asked.

"He is! He's the old man that stole my book!"

"I didn't steal anything, if I had I'd return it! I promise!" The old man begged.

"Hmph, I know you stole my book old man! It's the book that'll lead me to my family treasure!"

"W-what's the book called?" The old man asked.

"You know what it's called you filthy old batard!" The Tenryuubito barked angrily.

"Sir would you like to look for the book and return it?"

"I don't know what he's talking about." The old man cried.

"Well in that case!" The Tenryuubito pulled out a flintlock and cocked it, "Then you'll pay for it with your life!"

*BANG*

"No!" A voice shouted. Suddenly in between the Tenryuubito and the old man was a sixteen year old navy blue haired teen. The teen seemed rather slim, and had an average build. He appeared some what muscular, and some what cut, His navy blue hair was slightly messy, he has golden eyes. He is currently wearing a form fitting red long sleeve shirt that had the sleeves cut to stop right above his elbows, his forearms were wrapped up with white bandages, he is also wearing a pair of black leather jeans, and black combat boots, with a loose silver chain that hangs from his pants belt loops.

"Who the hell dares to get in my way?!" The Tenryuubito shouted.

"Sorry, but I'm not a big fan of people trying to shoot the elderly." The young man informed.

"Ryzo you okay?!" A young female's voice cried out from behind the young man.

"Yeah I'm fine." The young man replied. The young man, is a sixteen year old Ryzo.

"Check on the old man Thea."

"Already on it." Suddenly a sixteen year old Thea ran up to the old man's aid. Thea has long brown hair that fell down to her mid-back, she has little purple eyes. She has a rather slim, and small petite figure. She is currently wearing a black tank top, underneath a white jacket that had a fur hood, a pair of jean pants that ended above her ankles, she was also wearing a pair of straw sandals.

"Thanks."

"Who are you?!" The Tenryuubito shouted enraged that Ryzo had just got in his way.

"My name is Ryzo...the next Pirate King." The teen informed with a big smile.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well first off your on my island and treating the islanders like trash. Something I don't like so I suggest you put your gun away right now." Ryzo told him.

"Are you serious?! I'm a Tenryuubito! You think you can order me around?! Especially with the Marines here?! You've lost your damn mind kid! I highly suggest that you back away now before I kill you too!" The Tenryuubito cocked his flintlock once more and aimed it straight at Ryzo's forehead.

"Hmph..." Ryzo smirked slightly as his fist slightly turned into a dark grey color.

"What's wrong with the kids fist?" One of the Marines whispered to his friend.

"I don't know."

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo quickly ducked down and grabbed the Tenryuubito by the collar and punched him in the face.

"Guah!"

"HE JUST PUNCHED A TENRYUUBITO!" Everyone in the town and the Marines shouted in astonishment.

"Alright Ryzo!" Thea shouted.

"D-did...he just...p-punch a Tenryuubito?" The old man asked.

"No, he just punched that guy that was going to shoot you." Thea replied.

_"These kids must not know what a Tenryuubito is."_ The old man thought.

"Hmph...that should make you think twice now eh?" Ryzo smiled as the Tenryuubito was down on the ground.

"The kid just punched a Tenryuubito! Get'em!" The Marines shouted.

"Hmm? Marines, eh?" Ryzo cracked his knuckles, "Thea get the old man out of here."

"Right." Thea picked up the old man and ran off. All the people on the island quickly scattered as the Marines began firing shots. Ryzo just stood there and smiled as they all tried to rush him.

"You guys really think you can take me? Cute." Ryzo smiled, "Well...let's do it!"

* * *

**OC Forum:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Weapon: Optional**

**Devil Fruit: Optional**

**Dream: Optional**

**Position's:**

**Cook**

**Doctor**

**Navigator**

**Sniper/Assassin/Spy**

**Shipwright/Blacksmith**

**Archeologists/Mentor**

**So I just wanted to let you guys know there's going to be a new division in the Marines and they are going to be called Rangers. I'm accepting Oc's for them as well. I need at least 3 Rangers.**

***Accepting Marines, Shichibukai, Yonkou Commanders, along with any idea for Rival Crews along with the Rival Crews crewmates, Bounty Hunter groups, or any other evil/good orginizations if you can think of any. So go wild and enjoy please, and don't forget to review :)**

* * *

Next Time: Ryzo seems to have gotten himself in a large amount of trouble punching a Tenryuubito. Now he actually plans on fighting a whole squadron of Marines by himself while the islanders scatter and try to avoid the chaos that has been caused. While Ryzo is busy with the basic World Govenment footmen, a higher ranking Marine officer appears and prepares to aprehend the old man that Ryzo told thea to protect. Leaving Thea by herself to fight off the Marine. How will that turn out?

Review!


	2. The Raid of Weselker Island!

**The Raid of Weselker Island!**

* * *

"Haha!" Ryzo quickly ducked and landed a strong punch across one of the Marine's faces. The Marine skidded back as the group slowly closed in on him. Ryzo leaped in the air towards a man across from him and slammed his elbow and knee onto the man's head.

"Guah!" The Marine fell down to the ground. The blue haired fighter quickly roundhouse kicked a Marine behind him breaking his jaw.

"Hehe..." Ryzo looked at the Marines as they continued to approach him, "I find it funnny that you guys see your comrades falling so easily, yet you approach me. Then again I like youre determination." Ryzo elbowed a Marine in the chest behind him.

"Augh!"

"You little brat!" One Marine walked up to Ryzo and glarred him dead in the eyes.

"Soldiers leave this kid to me!"

"Hmm?" Ryzo looked through the crowd of Marines and saw another man standing across from him. The man did not really stand out to Ryzo. He looked like the average Marine around him. This man had shaggy blonde hair that fell right in front of his face covering his eyes. He wore the standard Marine uniform, along with a long white cape on his back, and then instead of the standard Marine cap he was wearing a white beret that had the Marine logo on the left side of it. On his right hip he had a cutlass.

"Who are you?" Ryzo scoffed.

"No one serious really...just an average Marine like these guys."

* * *

"Uh oh...somebody wants all the glory again." One Marine complained to his comrade beside him.

"Maybe, but he gets the job done and this kid is surprisingly more impressive than we thought. So why not let the two of them go at it?"

"Eh, true that." The Marine agreed.

* * *

"My name..." the Marine smiled drawing his cutlass, "Is simply Evan."

"Well Evan, let's do this!" Ryzo rushed Evan. Evan began spinning his sword.

"Storm Slash!" Evan swung his sword and sent out a combination of wind and water compressed air blades. Ryzo's skin turned into a dark grey color as he punched his way through the attacks.

"Hmm...interesting." Evan smiled.

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo shouted as he threw a hard punch. Evan quickly side stepped the attack, then raised his blade high above Ryzo's head. As Evan's blade came down Ryzo planted his feet and glarred straight back at the Marine.

"Please." Ryzo smiled as he grabbed Evan by the collar and drove his knee into Evan's stomach.

"Grrr..." Evan gritted his teeth then swung his sword at Ryzo. Ryzo bent backwards and raised his leg kicking Evan in the chin. Evan skidded back, but was able to slash Ryzo's thigh.

"Hmph, I saw that." Ryzo smiled looking down at the scratch on his leg.

"Twister Slash!" Evan swung his sword and sent out a tornado at Ryzo.

"Iron Fan!" Ryzo coated his leg in iron and quickly did a roundhouse kick that knocked back Evan's tornado.

"Hmph..." Evan looked on surprised in the fact that Ryzo was able to do that.

"You look shocked a little there buddy." Ryzo smirked.

"You sure are a cocky kid aren't ya?" Evan tsked.

"Nah just confident!" Ryzo jumped in the air and dove straight towards Evan, "Iron Bomb!" He coated his knee in iron as he dove towards him. Evan jumped back and swung his sword up sending out a compressed air blade. Ryzo crossed his arms taking on the blast. HE then smashed his knee in to the ground.

"Rain Blade!" Evan shouted as he raised his sword in the air and swung it down sending out a compressed water blade at Ryzo.

"Iron Body!" Ryzo shouted as his body turned into iron and the water blade simply bounced off.

"Iron Charge!" Ryzo then tried to tackle Evan. Evan leaped up avoiding the tackle.

"Storm Slash!" Evan sent out multiple air blades and water blades down towards Ryzo. Quickly the blue haired teen spun around and took on the attacks. As he was pushed back he saw Evan charging at him.

"Full Hammer!" Ryzo's elbow was quickly coated in iron as he swung it forwards and smashed it right into Evan's face.

"Augh!" Evan skidded back from the attack and fell right on his butt.

"Direct attacks won't work on me. I ate the Iron Iron Fruit obviously, I'm an Iron Human."

"So...I'm the "Storm Sword" Evan of the Marines." Evan informed, "I'm infamous amongst the higher ups in the World Government, but everybody else of my ranks and so on know of me."

"Wait...you're _thee_ "Storm Sword" Evan?" Ryzo asked.

"Si, that's me." Evan smiled cockily, "Maybe I'm more famous than I thought with youngsters like you knowing of my name."

"Nope, never heard of ya." Ryzo smiled making fun of Evan.

"What?!" All the Marines deadpanned at that statement.

"He's going to get it now." One the Marines groaned.

"Lightning Lancer!" Evan quickly leaped in the air and swung his sword in a blinding speed that sent out a bolt of lightning from his blade.

"Wait...lightning?!" Ryzo barked as the bolt struck him and knocked him back.

"Ha! You made me use that technique. It's all about controlling the elements in the air enable for me to do something as such. By moving at a fast enough speed the friction in the air can cause anything to light on fire or have a sudden spark of electricity. Which is why I was able to send out a bolt of lightning towards ya."

"Uhhh...that hurt." Ryzo held his chest as it was dark grey.

"What?!" Evan growled.

"I'm going to get you for that one!" Ryzo smiled as he interlocked his fingers, "Heavy Hammer!" Ryzo charged forth at Evan as his interlocked hands turned into iron.

"This kid...what's wrong with him?"

"Ha!" Ryzo brought his fists up slamming them right into Evan's chin and sending him high into the air.

"Crap..." All the Marines said as Evan hit the ground.

"Hehe...next?"

* * *

"We should be fine here." Thea smiled as she slowly placed the old man down against a building in an alley way.

"T-thank you so much young lady, but do you know what you're friend did back there?"

"Yeah, knocked out some random guy." Thea shrugged.

"Not just any random guy, he knocked out a Tenryuubito."

"A what?" Thea asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Basically little girl your friend knocked out someone that is very very important. In fact they're so important that it's the world Government's job to kill those who touch them in anyway." A voice informed from the end of the alley way.

"Hmm? Who are you?"

"My name is Marine Lieutenant Muira." Muira appeared as a rather really skinny and slim man, he has pale skin, he has shaggy blonde hair that is barely seen beneath his Marine Cap, he's currently wearing a pink button up shirt with a sky blue tie, on top is his Marine Captain's jacket. He also wears grey slacks and some black dress shoes.

"What do you want?" Thea asked.

"Well I got a flintlock on me, but I didn't plan on killing more than one person on this trip. So I guess I'll only kill the old man." Muira pulled out the flintlock and aimed it at the old man.

"Wait...no!" Thea shouted, but Muira pulled the trigger killing the old man.

"No!" She cried, "How could you?!"

"Did you know the man on a personal level?" Muira asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter! He lived on this island like Ryzo and I! You can't just kill him!"

"Girl...your voice is annoying and I'm assuming you're friends with that blue haired kid that punched the Tenryuubito. As annoying as that Tenryuubito might have been it's my job as a Marine to make sure you pay for that. Now like I said I can't kill you with an empty gun, but..." Muira stuck one arm out as it turned into a goo-ish gray colored ooze.

"What the..."

"Clay Blade." Muira riased the clay formed sword above his head and looked right down at Thea.

"W-wait...no!"

* * *

"Man..." Ryzo looked around at all the fallen Marines around him, "That Evan guy was at least a legit fight. I mean these other guys were just kind of here." He shrugged.

"Huh...seems like you've defeated the whole squadron." A voice sighed.

"Hmm?" Ryzo turned back to see another Marine.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Muira."

"Why do you have a girl's name?" Ryzo mocked.

"Huh...listen kid I don't have time for you right now." Muira sighed.

"Well make time Government Dog!" Ryzo shouted.

"Do me a favor and shut up. I've already got everything set up." Muira told Ryzo.

"What are you talking about?" Muira reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black remote control that had a big red button on it and a silver antenna at the top.

"Ooooh a remote control. Big deal." Ryzo shrugged not really caring about what that remote how to do with anything. Muira simply looked at the remote and then Ryzo, and then back at the remote. The Marine Captain smiled and pressed the button. The instant that button was pushed various building around the island began to explode instantaneously.

"..." Ryzo was silent as his eyes grew in witness to the fall and destruction of his home island. All the buildings began to collapse. People all over cried. The voices of pain, agony, terror, fear, and sadness could be felt in everyone's screams sa everything began to fall apart.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ryzo shouted.

"Nothing much...I decided to just take down your whole island. I'm going to make sure that nobody on this island lives."

"Why?!"

"Because...the old man is dead and he was the only one that knew about where the Tenryuubito's book was. With him gone we can't risk anybody else finding it. Solution...blow up the whole damn island."

"You freaking Government Dog!" Ryzo grabbed and raised Muira up off the ground. Enraged. The anger in his face was obvious.

"You can either spend your time trying to fight someone who is obviously going to be stronger than you are...or you can go save your partner in crime."

"Partner in crime?" Ryzo's eyebrows raised, "THEA!" Ryzo dropped Muira and took off in the direction he saw Thea leave earlier.

"Hmph..." Muira dusted himself off, "Aye! Wake up all of you." Only a few Marines, including Evan, were able to wake up out of conciousness.

"Lieutenant!" They all quickly saluted.

"Grab that sorry excuse of a Tenryuubito and head back to the ship!" He ordered.

"Yes sir!" The concious Marines quickly did as told.

"What about the others?" One Marine asked.

"Let's hope they wake up in time, I'm not going to waist my time here on them. Let's move." The Marine nodded and took off.

"Hmph..." Muira simply looked back as the island began to set fire to the sky above. The air became polluted with ash. The sky was coated with black clouds all around. the fire continued to reach higher and higher aiming for the stars. Meanwhile the ground below made it harder for the fire to reach it's dream of touching the stars. The ground began to slowly drag everything above it down to the deeps of the sea. Muira merely shook his head and headed back to his ship.

* * *

"THEA!" Ryzo shouted quickly running back and forth searching for his best friend.

"Thea!" He continued to shout. Suddenly as he ran past a building quickly exploded right before him.

"Damn!" Ryzo jumped back avoiding the fall of the burning building. Then behind him another building exploded.

"Whoa!" He whipped around, as the second building fell he looked down to see the ground starting to cave in beneath the island. He looked around to see people trying to get to the docks to escape. Families were being seperated. Lives slowly dissappeared. Ryzo's body began to shake as everything began to fall apart. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't save everybody. He just wanted to find Thea and leave. Yet, he couldn't find her in all the chaos.

"T-Thea..." he muttered to himself. He didn't want to leave with out her, yet at the same time he knew he needed to stay alive to find her. With the possibility of her escaping.

"T-Thea...please be okay.." Ryzo then took off towards the docks. He ran through fires, charged through buildings with his iron body, leaped over large gapings in the island. Eventually he found his way to the docks and jumped in a small dingy. He looked back at Weselker Island. His home since he was little. Ryzo just watched as he began be pushed away from the island.

"No..." He muttered, "Everyone...I'm sorry..."

* * *

Next Time: Ryzo has been traveling around for a year now trying to gather a pirate crew for him enable to achieve his dream of becoming Pirate King. During his journey he comes across an island where in the town a young man of his same age is about to be executed for crimes against the World Government. Something that Ryzo likes to hear. the question is, what will the navy blue haired teen do?

Review!


	3. A New Era Is Born!

**A New Era Is Born!**

* * *

_1 Year Later..._

* * *

Ryzo was sitting in the small boat he was floating in. He saw the docks coming into vision. He yawned slightly as the boat got closer and closer. Upon his arrival and took out a rope and tied his one person boat to the docks and got right out of the small dingy. He cracked his neck and strecthed real quick before looking around.

"Seems empty." He said to himself notcing that there was body at the docks. Even with the small vision of the city that he could see, it seemed as though nobody was there either. Then his stomach started growling. Ryzo grabbed his stromach and sighed.

"I'm hungry." He muttered to himself as he started walking towards the town. As he approached the town he began to hear some kind of ruckus going on further towards the center of the town. He began to look back and forth in search for the noise.

"What is that noise?" He wondered. Once he got in to town he saw a massive group of people all gathered in one large circle. His eyebrows raised in intrest at how many people were there. It had to have been the whole town.

_"Wonder what's going on."_ He thought to himself as he slowly approached the large group in curiosity. The closer he got the more he started to hear...chants. Arguements of disaproval. Shouts of anger such on and so forth. Ryzo then found himself in the large circular sea of people. Upon reaching the front of the sea of people Ryzo was able to see that upon on an execution stand was a young teen around his samge age prepared to be executed with his hands tied behind his back. On both his left and right sides were Marines holding two very large bladed polearms. They stood their unfazed by the shouts and screams of dissaproval by the islanders.

"All of you shut up!" One man's voice echoed. Everyone continued to shout at the Marines.

"Hey everybody you guys can all calm down." The teen assured. The teen had olive skin with raven black shaggy hair that fell right above his shiny sapphire blue eyes. He was a rather lean young man yet has an average build and is very cut. He was wearing a purple button up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, along with a jean vest, black jeans that had a chain hanging from his belt loops, then on his right leg he had two belt straps on his thigh, he also wore a pair of black and white sneakers, with a black beret hat, and black fingerless gloves. On his right forearm Ryzo saw a flame design tattoo and then on his left forearm was a tattoo of various snowflakes. Then on the left side of his neck as a tattoo of a demon ripping it's way out of his skin.

"This is wrong!"

"How can you kill him?!"

"He's just a teen!"

"Look, all of you are starting to get on my nerves! So let's make this execution quick!" The Marine man shouted.

"Wait...so what did ya do?"

"Hmm?" Everyone looked at Ryzo who was now standing on the execution stand kneeling next to the teen who was on his knees.

"Who are you?" The teen asked.

"Sorry I probably should've introduced myself first before questioning ya huh? Well my name's Ryzo, what's yours?"

_"Ryzo?!"_ The Marine man quickly thought.

"Uhhh...my name's Daichi." The teen informed as he yawned looking at Ryzo who was acting some what nonchalant about being on the execution stand while Marines watched over them.

"Well what did ya do? You going to answer or what?" Ryzo chuckled slightly as he looked at Daichi awaiting for an answer. Daichi just kind of shrugged before answering.

"Well they assume that I've been stealing from the Marines and giving to the people of the island."

"There's a Marine base here?" Ryzo asked.

"Yupp." Daichi replied before yawning once more.

"Hmm...that's cool I guess. So you've been stealing from the Marines and giving their stuff to the people?" Ryzo asked just for confirmation.

"That's what they're accusing me of." Daichi then winked.

"Why'd ya wink at me that was kind of weird."

"Uhhhh..." Daichi just kind of stared at Ryzo some what awkwardly.

"Hmmm..." Ryzo just looked at Daichi then gained a slight grin.

"What?" Daichi asked.

"I like you..."

"Ummmm...thanks?" Daichi just kind of raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to join my pirate crew!" Ryzo ordered.

"You have a pirate crew?"

"Si! You're going to join my crew and help me become the Pirate King!"

"That's it! I remember who you are!" The Marine offical in charge of Daichi's execution walked up. He had long blonde hair that fell in front of his face and it stopped about half at his nose. He was wearing the standard Marine uniform, along with the Marine cap.

"Who are you?" Ryzo asked.

"You're that blue haired punk from a year ago! You knocked me out!"

"Well...to be specific it's navy blue. And I've knocked alot of people out over the year, but not alot of Marines surprisingly. In other words...more detail please?"

"Weselker Island..." The Marine grinned wickedly after naming Ryzo's home island that was destroyed just last year. Ryzo's little grin shrunk upon hearing those words.

"I see...are you Muira?" Ryzo asked.

"No, I'm "Storm Sword" Evan! Or I was, because now I'm Lieutenant Evan!" the Marine informed Ryzo.

"Oh it's you huh? Do you still talk to Muira?"

"Pfftt, he's a Commadore now no need for me to talk to him. We're no longer partners."

"Well...next time you see him do me a favor. Let him know I'm alive!" Ryzo's fist turned into a dark grey color, "Iron Fist!" Ryzo's fist smashed right into Evan's face sending him flying.

"Guah!" Evan fell off the execution stand after that punch.

"Lieutenant!" As the islanders cheered the Marines quickly swung their blades at Ryzo. Ryzo spun around and landed a devestating uppercut to the Marine on his right. The Marine's jaw completly shattered upon impact. Afterwards Ryzo did a backflip and kicked the second Marine on the top of his head knocking him out.

"Whoa..." Daichi muttered.

"So..." Ryzo punched the shackles on Daichi and smiled, "You willing to join my pirate crew?"

"Uhhh..." Daichi just kind of looked at Ryzo.

"Slash of Justice!" A compressed air blade came flying towards the two and quickly Ryzo jumped in the way and coated his whole body in iron. The compressed air blade merely pushed him back.

"Hmph, I'm not the same Marine I was a year ago. I've quickly ranked up to becoming a Lieutenant."

"I can see that." Ryzo scoffed, "But you didn't rank up as quickly as Muira did apparently."

"Grrr...why don't you shut up you little blue haired puke!"

"It's navy blue, be specific okay?"

"Whatever! I'm going to defeat you now and then take you into the World Government for crimes against a Tenryuubito and for crimes against the World Government itself!" Evan proclaimed.

"You guys still want to bring me in for that?"

"For what?" Daichi asked.

"I punched something called a Tenryuubito last year."

"A Tenryuubito? The hell's that?" Daichi asked looking at Ryzo in confusion.

"I don't know." Ryzo shrugged.

"Both of you shut up! I'm taking you both in!"

"Nah, I don't think so. Daichi I need to know...are you willing to join my crew?"

"Hmmmm..."

"Be warned that if you say yes your everyday life will no longer be the same. Everyday might be a new adventure or it could be that very same day you die. So our job is live like there's no tomorrow enable to achieve our dreams. I swear if you join my crew...I WILL BECOME PIRATE KING!"

"Whoa..." Was all Daichi could mutter.

"Not if I kill you both here and now!" Evan leaped in the air and swung his sword down at Ryzo, "Ive' grown stronger!" He shouted as multiple compressed air blades were sent crashing down at the navy blue haired teen.

"Iron Fan!" Ryzo's legs were coated in iron as he jumped on his hands and began spinning. The compressed air blades were sent flying back. Evan landed on the platform and thrusted his blade forth. Ryzo leaped up in the air off of his hands and looked down at Evan.

"Iron Axe!" He shouted as he twisted his body in the air and came down with an iron coated axe kick.

"Bring it on!" Evan cried out as his sword clashed with Ryzo's leg. Ryzo quickly pushed away from Evan and landed on his feet.

"Iron Charge!" By coating his body in iron Ryzo dropped his shoulder low and aimed to tackle Evan. Evan leaped in the air and slashed Ryzo's back a massive amount of times.

"Full Hammer!" Ryzo whipped around and smashed his elbow into Evan's face.

"Guah!" The Marine Lieutenant fell on his back.

"Whoa...hmph, this guy seems pretty good." Daichi smiled.

"Come on now Lieuteant Evan, I thought you were stronger than this." Ryzo mocked.

"You little brat! I'll make you pay for this!" Evan rushed Ryzo with his cutlass and swung it at full force. Quickly Ryzo leaped back avoiding the blade. Evan quickly switched hands and swung the sword upwards. Ryzo simply leaned back avoiding the attack and landing in a bridging formation. Ryzo then leapt upwards on his hands and landed a powerful kick upon Evan's kick sending the Lieutenant flying back once more.

"Grrr..." Evan bit his lower lip as he wiped blood from his mouth, "You really think I'm going to let you get away again?!"

"Let me? Of course not, because last time I knocked you out remember?" This caused Evan to burst out in anger.

"THATS IT YOU LITTLE MAGGOT! I WAS GOING TO SPARE YOUR LIFE AND TAKE YOU IN FOR MUIRA TO FINISH YOU OFF, BUT NOW I'M GOING TO DO IT MYSELF!" Evan roared as he charged towards Ryzo.

"Bring it on then..." Ryzo simply smiled and got ready to fight.

"Don't think so!" Suddenly inbetween the two Daichi appeared and landed a spinning back hook kick across Evan's face sending him crashing through a nearby building. Ryzo's eyes widened at the sight.

"Got'em." Daichi yawned slightly, "So...about this pirate crew thing..." Ryzo couldn't help but smile.

"I'm in." Daichi stuck his hand out. Ryzo quickly met it and said:

"Welcome to the crew!"

* * *

Next Time: Even after a year of getting stronger Ryzo was still able to defeat the Marine known as Evan. Though with that win comes consequences. Evan is less than thrilled to have to report such a loss to his higher up. Except this higher up isn't of a Marine power. Instead it's a higher power of the underground affiliation kind. An underground power that could land Ryzo and Daichi in major trouble. Meanwhile, Daichi is surprised and in shock to see the crew that Ryzo doesn't have.

Review!


	4. Evans Mystery Boss?

**Evan's Mystery Boss?**

* * *

"Lieutenant Evan...are you okay?" A Marine asked waking up Marine Lieutenant Evan.

"Uhhh...did Ryzo get away?" Evan asked as he sat up and looked at his fellow, yet lower ranking, Marines.

"He did Lieutenant. Along with...the prisoner."

"Wait...what?! The prisoner escaped as well! Crap! Now I'm really screwed!" Evan groaned as he fell back down.

"Commadore Muira isn't going to like any of this." One of the Marines sighed.

_"Forget Muira! I don't care about him, I'm worried about my other employer."_ Evan thought, _"And I'm supposed to report to him later on today? That's freaking terrible! They're going to kill me!"_

"Lieutenant Evan what should we do now?" The second Marine asked.

"You guys report back to the ship and inform Commadore Muira that the blue haired punk kid from Weselker Island a year ago is by some miracle still alive and kicking."

"Yes Lieutenant!" Both Marines saluted and then took off.

"Uhhh..." Evan looked around and saw the villagers going back to their normal day lives. Though he could still tell that some of them were looking at him and kind of making fun of him for getting his butt kicked by some random kid.

"Grrr...that kid is going to pay."

* * *

Evan then left town and instead of returning back to his Marine Ship he went to his secondary base that the other Marines were unaware about. It had been a year since Evan had ranked up, but it wasn't without a little help that he got stronger. Actually in honesty he didn't get that much stronger, there was only one reason that he ranked up to Lieutenant. And he was about to go break the news about Daichi's escape to that very reason.

Evan had walked out of town and further into the woods part of the island. He continued to walk up until he saw an old beaten down shack. He sighed as he walked up to it and opened the wooden door with it's rusty doorknob. He walked in and saw a set of stairs, with only a single dying lightbulb for him to help him see. He took a deep breath and gulped before he started his way down the stairs.

"I hate this part." He mumbled to himself. Though he knew what was at the end, it still some what scared and worried him. Nobody knew of this base except for him and his employers, but they were rarely around enough for him to worry about them showing up out of nowhere. Still, the thought was some what scary.

Finally he reached the end of the staircase and was left in a black room that was barely lit by a dying lightbulb once more. He looked forward to see a Den Den Mushi ahead of him. He walked forwards and picked up the Den Den Mushi and quickly dialed a number. The Den Den Mushi rang for a second, and then the ringing stopped.

_"Hello?"_ A deep voice asked on the other side of the line of the Den Den Mushi.

"It's me." Evan informed.

_"Well...is the kid dead?"_

"Not exactly."

_"Not exactly? What do you mean not exactly?"_ The voice asked.

"As in...he's still breathing."

_"And why so?! We ordered you to kill him and you call us telling us he's still alive?"_

"Ummm...yeah." Evan said with resentment, "It wasn't by choice. We were attacked and this other kid saved him."

_"Oh really? And you weren't strong enough to take them both out?!"_

"He was a Devil Fruit user and I'm not."

_"So? What's your point?! We have people that could take him out and they don't have Devil Fruit Powers! You shouldn't care, nor should it matter what kind of abilities he has! You were given a job and you need to finish that job!"_

"Yes sir."

"There's no need for him to finish the job now that I'm here." A younger man's voice assured from behind Evan.

_"Astro? You're there? Perfect, he's under your restriction so you can handle him."_ The deep voice on the other line informed.

"Thanks Boss, I'll handle the kids. I'll show Evan here how to handle Devil Fruit users."

_"Thank you. Report back to me later when everything is done."_

"Yes sir." Both Evan and the younger man in the shadows, called Astro by the deep voice, said in unison. Evan hung up the Den Den Mushi and looked towards the shadows at Astro.

"So...show me this kid."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"What do you mean you don't have a crew?" Daichi asked Ryzo with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't have a crew your my first crew mate. You're my First Mate." Ryzo smiled looking at his new First Mate.

"I thought you asked me to join your crew?"

"You are joining my crew. As the first member of my crew, which is why you're my First Mate." Ryzo smiled, "You should feel honored to be apart of the future Pirate King's crew! Especially as his First Mate." Ryzo crossed his arms with a big smile on his face.

"Ehh...I did promise to join your crew. Plus you did kind of save my life from getting executed."

"True true." Ryzo nodded.

"Well then I guess I can't complain. Especially being the First Mate haha, that makes me second in charge. Which is fine with me." Daichi shrugged, "Alright now we need a boat."

"Hmm...well I only have a boat for one...so we're going to need a new boat."

"Ughh...great." Daichi yawned.

* * *

Evan had finally returned to his Marine ship with new orders from his secret employer. Upon his arrival he saw his subordinates continuing on with their day to day chores on the ship. He merely smirked at the sight, but it slowly vanished knowing that he still had to deal with getting yelled at by Commadore Muira.

"Uhhh..." He groaned.

"Lieutenant Evan, would you like for us to call Commadore Muira and report in about todays inicident?"

"Yes..." Evan replied with regret, and as his subordinate turned his back Evan quickly snapped.

"Wait! Don't tell him." Evan quickly changed his mind.

"Hmm?" The subordinate Marine turned back to the Lieutenant and simply raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to report to him just yet, we'll leave it. Wait until both those kids are dead. Cover the docks and make sure they don't leave. I doubt they have a boat for both of them. Especially since they just joined forces. That kid Daichi was born on this island. So shut down the docks and seal off this whole island. No one gets in and no one gets out! Understood!"

"Yes sir!" The Marine saluted.

"Let everybody know right now! I want this whole island cut off from the world in an thirty minutes!"

"YES SIR!" The Marine then quickly turned around and began shouting, "CODE: RED!" He rang screaming at the top of his lungs at his fellow Marines about what's going on.

_"Whew...if Muira were to show up while Astro's here too that would cause major conflict on my part. Which could've resulted in the end of my life."_ Evan thought while watching the Marines run amuck trying to shut down the whole island.

"I'm going to find and kill both these kids before they cause anymore damage." Evan swore to himself, "No matter what."

* * *

Next Time: Ryzo and Daichi seem to end up in trouble when they can't get to the docks or away from the Marines. Not only that, but they unwillingly they make things worst by getting on the same vessel as the secret employer of Evan. How will that turn out for the two when they meet a young appearing girl who says that she didn't join the vessel and it's Captain by choice.

Review!


	5. Meet Astro?

**Meet Astro?**

* * *

Ryzo and Daichi were looking out at the sea as they stood at the foot of the docks wondering how they were going to fit in the little one man boat that Ryzo had shown up on. As the two looked on Daichi squinted as he saw something approaching the island.

"Hey do you see that?" Daichi pointed out to the sea.

"What?" Ryzo squinted his eyes and saw the same thing. It seemed as though it was a fleet of boats approaching the island.

"Boats? And alot of'em." Daichi observed.

"You think they're pirate boats?!" Ryzo asked happily.

"Don't think so..." the First Mate yawned, "They look like Marine ships!"

"Dang it...that's no fun." Ryzo pouted.

"Ryzo that's alot of Marine ships, and I don't think we'll be able to get past them all with this little one man boat."

"So we'll just knock'em all out." He shrugged.

"You're one heck of an optimist." Daichi scoffed.

"Don't think I know what that means..." Ryzo scratched his head.

"Whatever, the point is that we can't get away or around those ships without our lives being on the line." Daichi told him.

"Well we are pirates so our lives are already on the line." Ryzo said nonchalantly.

"You know what I mean." Daichi sweatdropped and yawned.

"Whatever, fine what do we do?"

"Well your the Captain so whatever you wanna do Capt."

"You two freeze!" A voice shouted.

"Hmm?" The duo turned around to see a large fleet of Marines surrounding the docks.

"Crap..." Daichi sighed.

"Oooh more Marines!" Ryzo smiled as his skin turned dark grey.

"Captain you wanna fight all those Marines? With just the two of us?" Daichi asked.

"Of course." Ryzo replied.

"You've got to be crazy." With a big smile across his face Ryzo simply replied with a:

"Got that right! Iron Fist!" Ryzo then launched himself towards the large crowd of Marines reading to strike them all down.

"Man...he's crazy." Daichi smiled, "but a good kind of crazy." Daichi then joined his Captain in the fight against the Marines.

* * *

Evan was sitting down in his office awaiting for news back from his subordinates about Ryzo and Daichi. As he sat there he knew that if Astro found them first then he'd be screwed and at the same time if Muira called in for a status check he would be just as screwed. Either way if anybody but Evan found the two he was done for.

"Sir!" A Marine quickly stomped in and saluted Evan.

"What?"

"The two kids have been found by the docks! The ships are surrounding the docks now and we already have an on foot squadron attacking them."

"Perfect! I'm on my way! Tell them to hold them off for as long as they can!" Evan quickly took off knowing that whatever group of Marines found them would not be able to hold them off for long.

* * *

"Man I'm kind of disappointed. They weren't even that strong. I wish Evan was here so I could fight him." Ryzo pouted looking down at all the bloodied and beaten Marines.

"Yeah I was kind of hopping for more too, but I guess that's what we get for now until we get bigger." Daichi shrugged and yawned.

"Whatever..." Ryzo squatted down and looked down at one the knocked out Marines, "I guess it was a good effort on their part though."

"BOTH OF YOU!" Suddenly the two looked up to see Evan with an even larger group of Marines behind him.

"Hey look Evan's here!" Ryzo smiled.

"Cool, but he brought back up." Daichi sighed, "So does that mean I'll take the little guys and you can have fun with Evan."

"Yupp." Ryzo smiled, "I like kicking his butt, it's fun and easy. Kind of like a warm up I guess." Ryzo shrugged.

_"That's messed up..."_ Daichi thought, "Oh well...but wait those boats are coming in closer." Daichi turned around and pointed to the fleet behind them closing in on the docks.

"Eh, we'll handle them later." Ryzo shrugged, some what making Daichi nervous. Then as the two turned back around an explosion close behind them caused them both to turn around.

"That's a cannon ball! This just got more interesting!" Ryzo cheered.

"Ah hell nah!" Daichi grabbed Ryzo by his collar and took off.

"Damn it!" Evan shouted as they stopped once they realized the two were gone.

"Where they going Lieutenant?" A Marine asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Evan growled, "But half of you will come with me to chase them. The rest of you stay here and wait for the fleets to dock their ships. Then once they do break off into teams and start an all out search for those two idiot kids! Understood!"

"Yes sir!"

"Perfect, now let's go!" Evan then took off in the same direction as the Daichi and Ryzo.

* * *

"Huh...huh...man..." Daichi sighed and yawned as he sat down on top of a trash can in an alley way. The alley way there were in was still in the dock area since they could see the ocean and the boats still coming in. They were more likely in the market area of the docks.

"Man...I wanted to fight." Ryzo pouted and began drawing circles in the ground.

"Yeah I know Captain, but we were outnumbered and out gunned with those cannon balls. Who knows who was on those ships and how many of them there were." Daichi pointed out.

"I know..." Ryzo growled, "But I don't like this hiding thing!" Ryzo then punched the wall behind him creating a small crater and a deafening sound. Suddenly a small group of Marines appeared at the front of the alley way and saw the two.

"Great..." Daichi sighed, "Now they'll all know we're here."

"Quick! Somebody phone the Lieutenant on the Den Den Mushi!" A Marine shouted.

"Don't think so!" Suddenly from above a random person fell from the sky and knocked out all the Marines with a spinning roundhouse kick. Once all the Marines fell the youngster stepped forth towards Daichi and Ryzo and starred at them with his sapphire blue eyes. He brushed his peach skin hand through his brushed back gold blonde hair that was spiked at the end. He was wearing a purple muscle shirt underneath an open sleeveless black waist coat, he also was wearing a pair of grey cargo pants, and black boots. He had various black studded armbands on his forearms.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said with a smile. He then motioned to the ocean.

"Hmmm?" The two looked at each other and saw a large golden vessel coming up from the water below.

"Is that a submarine?!" The two shouted in unison.

"Yes it is." The youngster smiled, he appeared around nineteen. Making him slightly older than the duo.

"Can't go wrong there!" The two then followed the blonde haired kid inside the golden vessel. Once they got in they realized how much larger it was on the inside than it appeared on the outside.

"By the way my name is Astro." The youngster turned around and stuck his hand out to Ryzo.

"My name's Ryzo."

"And I'm Daichi." they both shook hands with Astro.

"Ryzo and Daichi...well I'll remember those names."

"So...not that I'm not thankful, but why did you help us? You don't even know us." Daichi yawned.

"Because I don't like Marines and you guys looked like pirates so I thought I'd help ya." Astro shrugged.

"Wow...that simple? Well...thanks."

"No problem." Astro smiled, "I've been hiding from the Marines myself, well myself and my crew."

"You have a crew? Are you a pirate too?" Ryzo asked.

"Yes I am. This is our ship, or at least our version. We prefer to journey using a submarine because it makes it easier for us." Astro informed, "We're the Astro Pirates." He told them.

"Awesome. Well we just started our crew and got in some trouble with the Marines already. Right now it's just us." Ryzo told him, "I'm the Captain."

"Making Daichi the First Mate." Astro deducted.

"Exactly."

"Well then welcome to the pirate life guys!" Astro smiled, "We'll feast in honor of our new friends and your guys entrance into the pirate world!"

"Really! I like this guy!" Ryzo cheered.

"Agreed!" Daichi cheered.

"You guys can go around and explore the whole submarine, I need to stop by my office real quick."

"Sure! Where's the kitchen?!" Ryzo asked.

* * *

Ryzo and Daichi had followed the directions of Astro and as he said they found the kitchen. Much to Ryzo's happiness. It was a large kitchen with various chefs all arounds making various dishes. What really made Ryzo happy was all the meat that he saw a whole line of chef's making.

"No way!" Ryzo quickly tried to dash towards them, but was quickly stopped and fell over on the ground.

"Ouch! Watch where ya going." A little squeaky like voice informed.

"Hmm? Who said that? Daichi was that you?" Ryzo asked.

"No..." Daichi sweatdropped.

"It was a little girl's voice duh." The voice said once more.

"A little girl's voice?" Ryzo repeated.

"Yeah the same little girl you're sitting on."

"Hmm?" Ryzo looked down to see a little girl, "Oh I'm sorry!" Ryzo quickly jumped up and looked at the little girl. She had pink hair that was parted down the middle and rested on her shoulders. She had ice-blue eyes and peach skin. Once she stood up and dusted herself off she appeared shorter than most, standing just below five feet. She had a lean figure. She was wearing a shoulderless, pink, short shirt with a black tank-top underneath, with a pair of white jeans, and pink sneakers. She seemed to be wearing a white cape on her back, but it was in fact an apron. For some reason she had long wings with feathers that were face downward.

"Sorry, my name's Ryzo." Ryzo squatted down to the little girl and smiled as he apologized.

"I'm the cook on this most hated vessel and my name is Candice, but you can just call me Candy. And you don't have to squat down like I'm a little kid." She pointed out.

"But you are." Ryzo chuckled.

"I'm seventeen." She replied.

"Hmm...that's hard to believe." Ryzo said while rubbing his chin slightly.

"Agreed." Daichi said while stepping back and looking at the pink haired girl.

"Will you two stop please?" Candy sighed, "I am seventeen years old and as far as I'm concerned I only know one of your names." She then looked at Daichi.

"Oh sorry, my name is Daichi."

"Well now that we got that out the way, what are you guys doing here?" The little girl asked.

"You seem to get straight to the point don'tcha little girl?" Ryzo joked rubbing the top of her head.

"Don't do that or I will stab you." the little girl glarred daggers straight at an ignorant Ryzo.

_"Does he not see her starring nor holding a butcher knife in her hand?"_ Daichi sweatdropped as Ryzo continued to blindly rub her head.

"Umm...Captain..." Daichi tugged on Ryzo.

"Captain? Why'd you call him Captain? He's not a Marine, the only other time someone is called Captain is when..."

"They're Pirates." Astro stepped in the kitchen and looked the trio.

"Grrr..." Candy gritted her teeth at the sight of Astro for some strange and odd reason.

"If you two would please excuse me I need to discuss some important matters with my little chef here please." Astro asked.

"Sure." Ryzo smiled, and then walked off with Daichi in tow. Daichi, from the corner of his eyes, kept an eye on the two. Something didn't feel right about them. Or at least one of them. The question was...which one?

"So..." Astro looked around as the rest of the people kitchen had left as well. He then grabbed Candy by her collar with one hand and lifted her high into the air above his head. He looked into her eyes as she struggled while up in the air.

"Uhhh..." Candy was flailing her legs wildly trying to get Astro to put her down or at least to loosen up his grip on her.

"What did you tell them?" He demanded to know.

"N-nothing...p-promise!" Candy quickly replied.

"Oh really?" Astro squinted his eyes at her not trusting the pink haired girl.

"I swear!" Candy cried.

"Your lucky girl...the second I'm done with you I'm going to drown you in this ocean. Do you understand me little girl? And if I find out they know anything, I'm going to eradicate you. Do not underestimate the Mafia."

"Y-yes...sir." Astro then tossed Candy all the way on other side of the kitchen smashing into the wall.

"Pathetic..." Astro then left the room.

* * *

Next Time: Ryzo and Daichi are ready to feast with their new "friend" Astro. Though before they do Astro gains some news about the duo. Information that confirms they are the two that Lieutenant Evan is hunting down. Astro then suggests that he helps Ryzo and Daichi take care of the Marines once and for all. Though upon them preparing to fight Evan someone quickly betrays Ryzo and Daichi putting them in a difficult position.

Review!


	6. The Real Astro?

**The Real Astro!**

* * *

Ryzo and Daichi were sitting down at the table awaiting for Astro to appear.

"I can't wait to eat!" Ryzo smiled drooling over the food in front of him.

"Calm down Captain, it's not that big of a deal..." Daichi's stomach then growled.

"Ha! Seems like your mouth and stomach disagree!" Ryzo laughed.

"Whatever." Daichi then yawned, "But hey Captain I don't have a good feeling about this. I mean didn't you feel some what uneasy when he walked in the kitchen and asked us to leave so he could talk to Candy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was probably about the crew or something. They are pirates after all." Ryzo shrugged, "Don't think about it too much. They are feeding us afterwards."

"True true." Daichi sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well sorry for the wait my friends." Astro walked in the room and pulled out a chair as he sat down and looked across the table, "So you ready to eat?"

"Hell yes!" Ryzo shouted.

"Then let's dig in!" Astro smiled as he looked down and grabbed a plate of food in front of him, and the second he looked back up he saw half of the table gone and all of the plates of food in front of Ryzo. Who was just going to town. Ryzo was swallowing food whole like it was no issue at all.

"Uhhh...Captain?" Daichi kind of raised an eyebrow at Ryzo.

"What?" Ryzo asked with a mouthfull.

"Save me some!" Daichi snapped as he began taking food from the table and from in front of his Captain to eat.

"Hey that's mine!" Ryzo barked as the two started arguing and fighting over food.

"Wow..." Was all Astro could mutter to himself.

"Ummm...Lord Astro..." A weak feeble looking man appeared in the room and stood right behind Astro as he whispered to him.

"What do you want?" Astro asked glarring daggers at the feeble looking man.

"Those two..." He whispered, "It's them..."

"Hmph I see...thank you. I guess you can eat tonight." Astro stood up and smiled at Ryzo and Daichi.

"Thank you Lord Astro." the man then left.

"Hey guess what guys!" Astro cried out to the two.

"Hmm?" the two looked up with big eyes and big cheecks.

"That Marine you were running from is close, I say we go out and handle this once and for all."

*GULP*

"Agreed!" Ryzo smiled as he then dropped everything and released a loud belch.

*GULP*

"Let's do it." Daichi said after taking a big gulp as well.

"Alright! Time to resurface!"

* * *

"We're resurfacing?" Candy asked herself while still sitting in the kitchen. Slowly the submarine lifted. She could feel everything lift. It was a strange feeling, but she was used to it after being forced on this vessel for so long.

"This can't be good..." She said to herself, "What's going on?"

* * *

After the submarine had finished resurfacing the trio of Astro, Daichi, and Ryzo all left and went back up on to the island. There they saw in the distance a large group of Marines rushing in their direction.

"Hmph, well it seems like there's a pretty good number of them." Astro smiled, "Though I doubt he'll ask for any of their help."

"Hmph, don't worry we can take'em anyway." Ryzo grinned.

"Who said I was worried?" Astro replied.

"Good point."

* * *

"Crap!" Evan quickly stopped upon realizing that Astro was there with the two, "Alright everybody...we've found them. They also have a new ally. I'll handle this, I want all of you to go back to the docks. Now! Make sure they don't escape!"

"But Lieutenant what about you?"

"Don't worry I'm here now." Suddenly a new man appeared besides Evan.

"Captain Andre?" The Marines looked at the man by Lieutenant Evan's side. This man was slightly taller standing at around six foot three, with dark skin, a shaved head, slight black stubble, and rather lean and lanky. He's wearing a button up dress shirt that is crimson red on the left side and navy blue on the right side, a pair of black jeans, and black sneakers. He also wore his Marine coat's along with white gloves that had the Marine logo on the back of the hands. He also had a katana that he carried on his right hip that he kept up using a black and white belt.

"Everybody do as the Lieutenant said. We'll go and handle this. He's got some business to finish." the Captain informed, "I'll keep the others busy."

"Yes Captain!" They all saluted and then turned around and left.

"Captain Andre..."

"Let's move out."

* * *

"Who's the new guy?" Daichi asked.

"Don't know, but he looks strong." Ryzo smiled.

_"Grrr...he's going to have to cause me to improvise at this point."_ Astro thought to himself.

"Ryzo and Daichi!" Captain Andre shouted, "You have ran from the World Government for long enough! Now turn yourselves in or face the consequences."

"Consequences? Don't know what those are." Ryzo scoffed.

"Funny..." Andre scoffed back as he and Evan stood in front of the trio of Astro, Ryzo, and Daichi.

"Well Evan these are the guys that you've been hunting down correct?"

"Yes Captain." Evan nodded in agreemnt and confirmation.

"Well then...let's get this over with."

"Well...since things have now gotten all switched up...might as well further up my plans!" Astro quickly lunged forwards, then swung his body around for a back hook kick. Quickly, Daichi stopped it by placing his arms up in a defensive position.

"See Capt, I told you something was up." Daichi said as he glarred daggers at Astro.

"Hmph, well looks like you're the smart one." Astro grinned as he slowly brought his leg down while not removing his eyes away from Daichi's.

"Astro?" Ryzo muttered.

"Hmph, look you two...you've been interfering with some personal business of mine. I know you two are running from the Marines and I know you're the ones that have been stealing from them and giving it all away to the people of whatever island you came from. What you don't understand is that not all of the belonged to the Marines." Astro explained. Evan gulped wondering if Astro was going to reveal who he was.

"Hmph, seems like we got a pirate conflict. Which is fine by me." Andre scoffed.

"So basically we're gonna fight aren't we?" Ryzo smiled.

"Got that right." Astro nodded.

"Fine by me." Ryzo cracked his neck.

"Captain I'll handle that tall guy and hold him off." Daichi informed.

"You sure?" Ryzo asked.

"Positive."

"Alright then..." Ryzo nodded, "Bring the ruckus."

* * *

"Well Evan appears as though I'll have to leave you with the blue haired kid and the golden haired child. Since that little boy thinks he can take me by himself." Andre informed while shaking his head.

"R-Right Captain." Lieutenant Evan nodded.

"Well then...let's do this!" Andre dashed forwards and slammed his knee straight into Daichi's chest and sent him flying.

"Guah!"

"Evan..."

"Yes?"

"Do not fail again." With that Marine Captain Andre dissappeared.

"So just us three now?" Ryzo looked at Astro then Evan.

"No...just us two!" Astro quickly did a spinning back kick slamming his foot into Evan's face and sending him flying into the water unconcious.

"What the?!" Ryzo was surprised Astro got rid of him so easily.

"He's unreliable, I can't have him interfer with a match of this size." Astro turned back to Ryzo and ripped off his coat.

"Hmph...so then just one on one huh?" Ryzo got in a fighting stance and muttered, "Time to get wicked."

* * *

Next Time: Daichi has decided he'll take on the Marine Captain Andre in a one-on-one fight. Though Andre proves stronger than he had imagined and puts Daichi in a very difficult position. Up until someone quicklys cames to the aid of Ryzo's First Mate. Though even the duo won't be enough against Andre and his powers. Thus, forcing Daichi to use powers of his own.

Review!


	7. The Man of Blades?

**The Man of Blades!**

* * *

"Man...that kind of hurt." Daichi muttered as he stood up and looked around for Andre.

"So you're standing still eh?" Andre asked with a slight smile on his face, "Guess you do want to fight don't ya?"

"Got that right. I'm a pirate after all." Daichi yawned.

"Well then...it's your funeral!" Andre leaped in the air and dove straight after Daichi. Daichi did a backflip and tried to land a kick on Andre. Quickly Andre pushed Daichi's kick away and landed to the side of the rookie.

"Steel Force!" Andre shouted as he punched Daichi in the jaw and sent him flying.

"Augh!" Daichi quickly slid across the ground and looked up at Andre, "Why did I feel like I just got hit with brass knuckles?"

"Because you kind of did." Andre showed Daichi his knuckles that appeared to have taken a razor brass knuckle transformation.

"What the hell?"

"It's because of my Devil Fruit. I ate the Dice Dice Fruit. This Fruit allows me to turn any part of my body into a bladed weapon."

"Well...revealing your tricks all so early? How unartistic." Daichi scoffed.

"Hmph, well it's not like it matters." Andre crossed his arms in front of him as they turned into saws.

"Hmm?" Daichi raised an eyebrow at this.

"Razor Rush!" Andre's saws began spinning as he rushed Daichi.

"Crap!" Daichi leaped in the air to avoid the attack, but Andre quickly jumped after him.

"Darn it..." Daichi muttered as he couldn't avoid Andre in mid-air. As Daichi reached his point of ascencion Andre continued to go on, causing him to ram right into Daichi.

"Aaaahhh!" Daichi shouted as the razors cut up his body.

"Slash Burst!" Andre swung his arms out and released a burst of wind that slashed through Daichi.

"Crap!" Daichi growled as he soon fell to the ground. He pushed himself up to see Andre standing untouched.

"You going to fight back or just take all these hits?" Andre lunged at Daichi, "Steel Lions Claw!" Andre's fingers turned into blades as he reached out to slash Daichi. Quickly Daichi manuevered his way to the side, then leaped up and kicked Andre in the head. Andre went skidding to the side, but not for long.

"Nice kick, I'll give ya that." Andre smirked.

"Thanks..." Daichi yawned.

"Razor Rush!" Andre crossed his arms once more and charged forth at Daichi.

"Hmph..." Daichi jumped off the ground and towards Andre.

"Slicing Web!" The underside of Andre's fingers turned into blades once more. He swung both hands sending out various little compressed airblades that crossed making some sort of web formation. Daichi put his arms up in defense, but the web slashed right through him.

"Guah!"

"Scythe Swing!" Andre dashed at Daichi with his right arm reeled back and turned into a scythe. He swung his arm at full force aiming to decapitate Daichi. Daichi ducked and shot himself back up with a powerful uppercut to Andre.

"Augh!" Andre stumbled back from the impact of the punch.

"Whew!" Daichi wipped his forehead, "That was a close one."

"Grrrr...Slicing Web!" Andre swung his bladed fingers sending out the web of compressed air blades.

"Not that again!" Daichi dashed to the side just barely avoiding the oncoming attack.

"Razor Rush!" As Daichi looked up he quickly felt the saws of Andre's forearms cut right into him.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Daichi's chest sprayed with blood as he was pushed back from the impact.

"Don't ever drop your guard kid. Especially against a Marine Captain." Andre informed.

"Uhhgghh..." Daichi placed his hand over his chest as it stung with excruciating pain.

"Steel Force!" Andre pounded his fist together as they turned into razor brass knuckles. He rushed Daichi at full speed. Daichi stood up and got ready to fight. Quickly Daichi ducked dodging Andre's fist punch, then followed through with a punch to his abdomen. Andre gasped, but quickly recovered and threw a jab. Daichi jumped back, then dashed forwards.

"Foolish!" Andre shouted punching Daichi in the face and sent him flying back.

"Oooof!" He was knocked back into a building side.

"Sword Burst!" Andre's right forearm was coated in razor steel as he charged forth at Daichi. He reeled his arm back, and then swung it full force forwards into Daichi's chest. Blood sprayed from his chest that landed on Andre's arm.

"Aaaaaahhh!" The young man screamed in agonizing pain. The impact even sliced the building behind Daichi in half.

"Hmph..." Andre took a step back and witnessed as Daichi slowly slumped to the ground.

"Uhhh..." Daichi looked up at Andre who was still standing tall. Andre raised a single hand high in the air.

"Guillotine Karate Chop!" Andre swung his hand down aiming for Daichi's neck, but quickly Ryzo's Fisrt Mate rolled to the side causing Andre's hand to land in the ground creating a large crater.

"Whoa..." Daichi looked on, "That could've been my head." He muttered.

"It will be soon enough." Andre scoffed.

"Don't think so!" Daichi lunged forwards and drove his knee right into Andre's temple.

"Augh!" Andre went skidding to the side from the impact. Daichi then leaped once more in the air and punched Andre in the face. Andre stumbled once more, and finally Daichi followed through with a strong kick to the Marine Captain's ribs.

"Damn it!" He shouted as he was pushed back, "Lucky me, thanks to my Devil Fruit even my bones are steel!"

"Crap! Are you serious?!" Daichi screamed out in shock.

"Got that right..." Andre smiled, "So don't be expecting to break anything."

"Grrr...we'll see!" Daichi rushed Andre once more and aimed to drive his knee into his jaw once more.

"Scissor Slash!" Andre crossed his arms in front of him as they turned to steel, then swung them out slashing Daichi's stomach.

"Gaaahhhh!" Daichi fell to the ground as his body continued to get cut up.

"I'm going to cut you to little pieces you piece of trash." Andre raised his fist high above his head, "Steel Force!"

"Nope!" Daichi rolled backwards avoiding the devestating blow.

"Just stay still and die like the scumbag you are!" The Marine Captain roared in anger that Daichi would not sit still.

"Nah, I kind of told Ryzo I'd help him become Pirate King as his First Mate so I can't die...at least not just yet." Daichi stood up and got back in a fighting stance.

"Go to hell!" Andre shouted and rushed Daichi.

"Bring it Government Dog!"

"Razor Rush!" Andre's forearms emmited spinning razor blades once more.

_"Uhhh...I hate that move."_ The First Mate thought to himself. As Andre closed in Daichi leaped in the air over him and kicked him in the back of the head.

"Grrr..." Andre whipped around and grimaced, "Slicing Web!" Andre released the compressed air bladed net.

_"I hate that move just as much!"_ Daichi thought to himself once more. Quickly he landed on the ground and crossed his arms out in front of him. The web slashed right through him and knocked him back.

"Uhhh..."

"Steel Force!" Andre landed two devestating punches on Daichi's chest blasting him back through another building.

"Aaaaauugghhh!" Daichi laid down in the rubble of the destroyed building.

_"Man..."_ He thought, _"I really wish I could just rest here for a bit."_

* * *

_"Hmph...is he down?"_ Andre thought to himself, _"Should probably check..."_ As Andre went to go check he felt something smash up against his back.

"Hmmm?" Andre turned his head around with an eyebrow raised, "And who might you be?" As Andre fully turned around he saw that he was now facing a little pink haired girl with a very mischevious smile etched upon her face weilding a long six foot silver staff.

"My name is Candy!"

* * *

"Candy?" Daichi heard from beneath the rubble.

* * *

"Little girl it probably be best that you move on ya understand me? This is official Marine business, and now I'm going to let you get away with hitting me probably because you don't know better. So let this be a warning understood?" Andre informed Candy.

"For your information I'm seventeen so I'm well aware of the World Government Dog you really are! Also you shouldn't be fighting Daichi, you should fighting Astro!"

"Hmph, that other pirate? He's of no importance right now. I'm more concerned with this street rat. And it's kind of hard to believe you're seventeen."

"Shut up!" Candy shouted some what embarassed that people found it so hard to believe her age.

"Whatever...little girl I'm going to back to killing that street punk and if you dare strike me again I'm going to have to teach you a lesson along with this kid. Understood?"

"Mhmm..." Candy nodded not letting her guard down with her six foot staff.

"Good, now...back to business." Andre turned back around in the direction of the fallen Daichi.

"Hiya!" Candy shouted slamming her staff up against Andre's back once more.

"Huh...well then...I guess you are well aware of what you're doing. So...in that case!" Andre raised his fist in the air, "Steel Force!"

* * *

"No!" Daichi shouted from the rubble. He exploded out of the rubble and flew towards Andre at full speed. He saw Andre's fist slowly coming down towards Candy. Daichi's eyes widened more and more as Andre's fist got closer and closer.

"Stop it!" Daichi cocked back his fist and slammed it straight into the back of Andre's head and sent him flying past Candy.

"Huh..." Daichi stood by Candy who was kind of petrified after having Andre coming so close to smashing her face in.

"You okay?" Daichi asked while wipping some blood from his face.

"Y-yeah..." Candy replied looking up at Daichi, "Thanks."

"No problem..." He sighed and looked up to see Andre standing back up, "He's up...you might wanna get somewhere safe."

"Right." Candy retracted her staff and put it away right before she ran and hid behind a street market stand.

"So...you're still alive...that's good I guess. I mean I was kind of hoping you wouldn't have died so easily, and at the same time I was kind of hoping to go home early." Andre sighed, "So...you ready for the beating to continue?"

"You know what..." Daichi sighed, "I guess I can't win this fight without actually fighting back huh?"

"Hmm?" Andre raised an eyebrow confused at what Daichi had said and what he meant.

"Guess it's time...that I show you my powers." Daichi yawned, "So...ya ready?"

* * *

Next Time: From the way Daichi is speaking he makes it sound as though he's not been fighting seriously against Marine Captain Andre this whole time. And even if he has, he's been holding a secret up his sleeve. An ace. Something that he probably should've used in the start of the fight, but for some reason did not. Now Daichi is more than ready to fight Andre, revealing what he can really do.

Review!


	8. Daichi's Art?

**Daichi's Art?**

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that you haven't truly been fighting me?" Andre scoffed.

"Nope, not really. I mean I've been fighting you seriously, but I have an ace up my sleeve that I was trying to avoid using."

"But it appears you won't be able to if you want to protect your friend correct?"

"And if I want to live to help Ryzo achieve his dream of becoming Pirate King."

"Hmph...that's the second time you've said that. What is your dream?" Andre asked.

"Me? I haven't really thought about it I guess...I mean...I always just liked doing my own thing." Daichi shrugged, "Especially with my art. I mean if I had to have a dream...I guess it would just go on a legendary adventure with legendary people and legendary friends." Daichi smiled as he said this.

* * *

"Daichi..." Candy muttered to herself surprised that Daichi said something like that, "Guess I can't judge a book by it's cover."

* * *

"Hmph...well put I guess...at least for a pirate punk." Andre scoffed.

"Thanks Government Dog, so you ready for the real me? Are you ready...for my art?"

"Hmm?" Andre raised an eyebrow, "Your art? What are you talking about? Show me what you got."

"Gladly...Burn!" Daichi smiled as his right arm suddenly was engulfed in flames.

"Fire? Don't tell me...you ate the Flame Flame Fruit!" Andre said shocked that Daichi had been hiding this.

"Hmph, nope. Fire Blast!" Daichi sent out a blast of fire towards Andre. Quickly Andre drew his katana and slashed the blast of fire in half.

"Blaze Fist!" Daichi's right fist continued to burn bright ash e charged at Andre. Andre jumped back and then lunged back forwards to give himself momentum. He reeled his sword back and readied to slash Daichi. Daichi placed his feet on the ground and side stepped the flying Andre. He then punched Andre in the ribs with his flaming fist sending him crashing through a street market stand.

"Guah!"

"Burn Wave!" Daichi placed his hand on the ground and sent out a stream of fire flying towards Andre. Andre jumped up and held his sword out in front of him to stop the attack.

"Meteor Shot!" Daichi stuck his right hand out and sent out various fire balls at Andre. Andre saw the trouble he was in and quickly tried slashing all of the fireballs.

"Darn it...they're all coming too fast!" Andre growled to himself.

"Fire Smasher!" Daichi leaped in the air with his whole right arm ignited in flames. He then came crashing down cwith a powerful blazing lariat across Andre's chest slamming him into the ground.

"Aaaahhh!" Andre shouted as he was scorched by the flames. Daichi jumped back and the flames on his right arm slowly died down.

* * *

"Whoa...why didn't he do that earlier?" Candy thought watching from the distance.

* * *

"Uhhh..." Andre struggled to stand up, over come by Daichi's attacks.

"Seems like I'm stronger than you thought and you didn't expect me to do so much...or your just weaker than I thought." Daichi grinned.

"S-shut up...you ate a Logia and you're just now using it?!" Andre shouted.

"A Logia? You obviously are confused, I did not eat the Flame Flame Fruit."

"Then what did you eat?!"

"The Tattoo Tattoo Fruit." Daichi smiled.

"The...Tattoo...Tattoo Fruit?" Andre repeated with confusion.

"Exactly. You see it's a Devil Fruit that requires the consumer to actually have tattoo's on their body for it to be used. And this is how it works. With whatever tattoo's the user has they can gain the abilities or attributes of tha tattoo on their body or materialize the tattoo that has been etched onto them. On my right forearm I have a tattoo of fire, therefore I can create and manipulate fire with that arm."

"So...this is the power you've been holding back on me huh? Well then...I guess there's no need for me use my sword then." Andre sheathed his sword then tossed it to the side, "I'll continue to fight you like this since it's been working best."

"Hmph, for now that is." Daichi smiled.

"Razor Rush!"

"Freeze!" Daichi raised his left arm in front of him as it seemed to have frozen over, "Steel Ice Strike!" Daichi cocked back his left fist and threw it forwards slamming it straight into Andre's razors. Upon contact Andre's razors began to freeze over.

"What the-?!" Andre jumped back and smashed the razors on the ground causing the ice to break off. Daichi simply yawned as he looked at his knuckles and how scratched up they were from punching the razors.

"Grrr...Slicing Web!" Andre sent out the compressed air bladed net.

"Burn!" Daichi cried out. his left arm returned to normal as his right arm ignited in flames once more, "Fire Wall!" Quickly sweeping his arm out in front of him Daichi sent out a large wall of flames that burned the compressed air blades with ease.

"No..." Andre growled.

"Smoke..." Daichi whispered as the flames on his right arm died down. From his right shoulder grey smoke began to come out and surround the whole area.

* * *

"What's going on now?" Candy wondered aloud to herself as everything became blurry do to the smoke.

* * *

"What's with the smoke?!" Andre shouted, "No matter...Sword Storm!" Andre began spinning on one foot as he turned his arms into razor sharp steel and began spinning at incredible speed pushing the smoke away from him. But just slightly.

"That won't work..." Daichi informed, "Smoke Storm!" Suddenly all the smoke formed around Andre in the shape of a tornado and raised him high into the air.

"Aaaaahhhh!" The Marine Captain cried out.

"Here we go!" Daichi then slammed the smoke tornado down on the ground. The impact and force caused Andre create a large crater where he lay.

"Burn!" A now shirtless Daichi called out as the smoke dissappeared. He leaped in to the air above the fallen Andre as his right arm was consumed by flames, "Blaze Fist!" Daichi dove down at full speed and drove his flaming hand down into Andre's chest.

"Ooooooffff!" Andre coughed up a massive amount of blood as his chest was severly burnt from the impact. Daichi stepped away from Andre and looked down as blood dripped from his mouth and nose.

"Uhhh..." Andre struggled to lean up.

"I did try to warn you...about my art." Daichi sighed as he walked out of the crater.

* * *

"Daichi?" Candy muttered to herself awaiting to see who walked out the crater. Then there he was, Daichi.

"Daichi!" She cried out. Candy then ran over to her friend.

"Hey Candy." Daichi waved. As she came up to him Candy realized that Daichi had more a tattoo's on him. On his right bicep was a tattoo of a smoke cloud that came from the tattoo of flames from his right forearm. On his left bicep was a tattoo of two swords intersecting in the shape of an X. Then finally an all around dragon tattoo. The Dragon's tail started at the bottom right side of his waist and wrapped it's way all the way up his body and the finally the dragon head appeared on Daichi's right shoulder.

"Cool tattoo's." She smiled.

"Thanks." Daichi yawned as he put his shirt and vest back on.

"So now what?"

"Well I think we should probably go check on Ryzo and see how he's doing." Daichi suggested.

"Okay." Candy closed her eyes and smiled. Then suddenly all she heard was:

"Freeze! Steel Ice Strike!" Upon hearing this she slowly opened her eyes and saw Daichi with his fist extended out and a now frozen Andre in front of him with the tip of his sword about to pierce right between Daichi's eyes.

"Uhhhh..." Candy just looked on in awe.

"Huh..." Daichi simply yawned and scratched the back of his head, "Some people just don't understad...my art...is deadly."

"D-Daichi?"

"Hmm?" Daichi looked down at the little pink haired girl.

"Nothing, let's go find Ryzo."

"Right."

* * *

Next Time: While Daichi was fighting Marine Captain Andre Ryzo has had his hands full with the blonde haired Astro who turns out to be much much stronger than Ryzo had anticipated. The two teens duke it out in a dangerous and deadly hand to hand combat. Will Astro prove too much for the navy blue haired teen Ryzo? Or will Ryzo find a way to defeat this new menace?

Review!


	9. Astro's Strength!

**Astro's Strength!**

* * *

"So...who are you?" Ryzo asked Astro.

"Me? My name is Astro." He replied.

"Yeah...but who are you really?" He asked.

"Hmph...welll truth be told I'm part of a very important group called The Syndicate."

"The Syndicate?" Ryzo repeated.

"Exactly. A group that goes even as deep as the Marines. An example would be Lieutenant Evan."

"Even the Captain he was with?" Ryzo asked.

"No, I wish. That guy is probably stronger than Evan without a doubt. Point is Evan came to us a year ago after Muira got promoted for destroying Weselker Island..." Hearing that caused Ryzo's fists to tighten up.

"He got promoted for that..."

"Apparently..." Astro shrugged, "So Evan came and talked to our boss. He said he'd do anything to get stronger. So we found a way to get him to be a higher ranked Marine. Though only a Lieutenant do to his strength and we didn't wany an suspicion surrounding how it happened so quickly."

"What about Muira? He became a Commadore in a year." Ryzo remembered.

"Yeah, but Muira is actually that strong. Evan is not, he's just...or just was a pawn. the Syndicate merely used Evan to oversee anything we did on other islands. That Marine base he ran on that island where your friend was going to get executed...The Sydnicate had alot of stuff going through there and Daichi kept stealing it. Making us very mad." Astro explained.

"So if he's your subordinate why did you just kick him in the ocean?"

"Because...he became useless duh!" Astro scoffed and chuckled. This only caused Ryzo's fist to tighten even more.

"I see..."

"But yeah...The Syndicate is going to hear about all of this." Astro sighed and cracked his neck. Ryzo just stood in place with his head down and fist tightened.

"You don't wanna move? Then I'll go first! Ha!" Astro charged forth at Ryzo with his fist cocked back. Qucikly Ryzo side stepped the punch and brought his knee up towards Astro. Astro quickly jumped back and skidded on the ground avoiding Ryzo's knee.

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo's fist turned into a dark grey color and then he lunged towards Astro. Astro jumped to the side avoiding the punch, then swung his leg upwards towards Ryzo's face. Ryzo dropped back in a bridge position. Astro did not hesitate to drive his elbow into Ryzo's abdomen knocking him into the ground with incredible force.

"Ooof!" Ryzo quickly jumped back up and swung his fist towards Astro. Astro ducked, then landed a mid-kick to Ryzo's ribs. Ryzo grabbed Astro's kick and tossed him up in the air.

"Hehe...here I come!" Astro aimed his fist down towards Ryzo and dove down at him.

"Full Hammer!" Ryzo coated his elbow in iron and slammed it up against Astro's fist. Astro simply grimaced at the contact. Astro then used his free hand to punch Ryzo in the face.

"Augh!" Ryzo stumbled back, then as he regained balance Astro kneed him in the stomach.

"Ooof! Heavy Hammer!" Ryzo interlocked his hands as they were coated in iron and brought them down at full force. Astro rolled off to the side as Ryzo missed and created a large crater in t he ground.

"Ya missed me!" Astro then jumped in the air striking Ryzo in the back of the head with a knee.

"Grah!" Ryzo grabbed the back of his head and quickly Astro landed a roundhouse kick on Ryzo's face. Ryzo gritted his teeth and merely coated both fists in iron as he rushed Astro.

"Bring it on boy!" Astro leaped in the air avoiding one of Ryzo's punches. Astro landed on Ryzo's extended arm and kneed him in the face.

"Darn it..." Ryzo growled right before he punched Astro in the chest.

"Augh!" Blood sprayed from Astro's mouth as he was sent skidding back from the punch, "Nice hit I'll give ya that one." Astro wipped blood from his mouth.

"Iron Charge!" Ryzo's full body was coated in iron as he ran towards Astro. Quickly Astro dropped down lowering his stance. He stuck one hand out and cocked the other one back. As Ryzo got closer he quickly took one big step forwards and used his extended hand to reach under Ryzo's armpit. He lifted him up in the air, and then with his cocked back fist punched Ryzo in the chest.

"Guah!" Ryzo's eyes widened from the impact as though a shockwave went through his body. Then Astro finished Ryzo by flipping him over on the ground and stomping on his chest.

"Uhhhh..." Ryzo grumbled, "Iron..." Ryzo grabbed Astro's leg and slammed him on the ground next to him. Ryzo then jumped up holding onto Astro's leg and held him upside down with one fist coated in iron.

"Fist!" Ryzo roared punching Astro in the chest and knocked him flying back through a building.

"Oooof!" Astro coughed up some blood from the impact.

"Iron Fan!" Ryzo leaped towards Astro and as he came down with a spinning roundhouse kick while his legs in iron. Astro held his arms up in defense and embraced the attack. The impact caused the rest of the building to blow back.

"Hammer Arm!" One of Ryzo's arms were coated in iron as he swung forwards and slammed his arm across Astro's chest knocking him down into the ground. Ryzo jumped back and prepared to fight once more.

"I know you're not done yet." Ryzo stated.

"Uhhh...got that right..." Astro stood up and smiled, "Ha!" Astro leaped in the air and dove at Ryzo. Ryzo swung his leg towards the diving young man. Astro quickly placed one hand on Ryzo's leg and used the momentum to get behind him.

"Got'cha!" Astro cocked back his fist and drove it straight into the back of Ryzo's head. Another shockwave was released through out Ryzo's body.

"Uhhhh..." Ryzo fell to his knee's from that strike.

"Hehe...I'm part of The Syndicate for a reason you blue haired idiot." Astro then roundhouse kicked Ryzo in the side of the head causing him to fly over and crash through another building.

"I really hope you didn't think you were going to get away with defeating me so easily. I was trained by The Syndicate! Born and raised with them! I might be young, but the boss says I have potential! He says I could take his place one day! I'm stronger than anybody thinks!" Astro ranted on.

"I-It's n-navy...blue..." Ryzo muttered.

"Hmmm?"

"My hair is navy blue..." Ryzo then stood up as both of his arms were coated in iron, "Your punches..."

"You like'em? The Boss raised me strong enough to teach me how to send out a burst of those shockwave punches. Whenever I want. The Shockwave Punch is actually his signature attack. He can release over a million at full power with ease and won't get tired.

"Well...I hope he lives up to the hype you give'em. Because after fighting you...you made me want to fight everybody else in this so called Syndicate!" Ryzo boasted.

"Oh yeah?! Why?!" Astro growled.

"Because...they just sound so strong...and I wanna see how strong they really are!"

"Well if you can't get past me then you'll never get to fight the Boss! So don't even think about it!" Astro charged Ryzo, "Shockwave Punch!" He landed a devestating blow on Ryzo's heart blasting him with another shockwave that sent Ryzo high into the air.

"Ha!" Astro leaped in the air and grabbed Ryzo by his legs, he then threw him down at full force. Ryzo went flying through a building and into the ground. The impact from the fall caused the building to collapse and fall ontop of Ryzo.

"Hmph..." Astro simply smiled and dusted himself off. He looked at the collapsed rubble as only Ryzo's iron coated hand stuck out of it. Then slowly the iron vanished returning from the dark grey color back to Ryzo's normal skin color.

"Told ya...if you can't even defeat me you'll never beat the Boss." Astro then turned his back away from the "defeated" Ryzo and began to walk away. What Astro didn't realize was that Ryzo's hand that was sticking out the rubble slowly started to turn dark grey once again.

* * *

Next Time: Astro thinks his fight with Ryzo is over. Oh, how wrong he is! As Astro turns and begins to walk away from the scene he get's caught off guard when attacked from behind. It's time for round two when Astro turns to see who he thought was put away still standing. What does this mean for Astro?

Review!


	10. Astro Falls?

**Astro Falls?**

* * *

"Hmph..." Astro simply smiled and dusted himself off. He looked at the collapsed rubble as only Ryzo's iron coated hand stuck out of it. Then slowly the iron vanished returning from the dark grey color back to Ryzo's normal skin color.

"Told ya...if you can't even defeat me you'll never beat the Boss." Astro then turned his back away from the "defeated" Ryzo and began to walk away. What Astro didn't realize was that Ryzo's hand that was sticking out the rubble slowly started to turn dark grey once again.

"Iron...Charge!" Suddenly from the rubble Ryzo dashed out and towards Astro.

"Hmm?" Astro turned around and it was too late when he realized that Ryzo had just tackled him. The two went flying back and crashed into a building. Ryzo got up and cocked back his fist.

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo roared slamming his fist straight down in the ground. Astro had just barely dodged the punch with wide eyes.

"How are you still standing?"

"Iron Barrage!" Ryzo releashed a barrage of punches at the grounded Astro. Astro quickly put his hands up as he took in every hit, and yet slowly tried to get away.

"Iron Axe!" Ryzo lifted his iron coated high in the air.

"Shockwave Punch!" Quickly Astro jumped up and punched Ryzo in the chest. The shockwave pushed him back.

_"Man...how's he standing?"_ Astro thought to himself, _"I was sure that he'd stay down after those last few attacks."_

"Huh...huh..." Ryzo wipped some blood from his face and a slight smile appeared.

"What's wrong with you?! Why are you smiling?!" Astro shouted.

"Iron Bomb!" Ryzo dashed towards Astro and drove his iron coated knee in to the young man's chest.

"Guah!" Astro coughed up blood from the impact and keeled over holding his stomach. Ryzo interlocked his hands and coated them in iron.

"Heavy Hammer!" He shouted slamming his fist into the back of Astro.

"Aaaauuuggghhh!" Astro fell to the ground.

"Huh...that's not all ya got right?" Ryzo smiled looking down at Astro.

"Shockwave Punch!" Astro leaped in the air and over Ryzo. He drove his fist right into his chest and the shockwave exploded and destroyed the floor beneath Ryzo as he fell to the ground.

"Come on!" Astro grabbed Ryzo by the leg and prepared to swing him. Ryzo quickly coated his fist as Astro began to swing him. As Ryzo whipped around he punched Astro in the head. Astro stumbled from the punch.

"Bring it all!" Ryzo roared as he dashed towards a soaring Astro.

"Hammer Arm!" Ryzo roared as his whole arm was coated in iron. He then jumped in the air and came down driving his iron coated arm across Astro's chest.

"Oooof!" Blood sprayed from Astro's chest, "Shockwave Punch!" Astro threw a powerful punch upwards and blasted Ryzo. As the navy blue haired teen stumbled back the young blonde haired fighter jumped up and grabbed Ryzo by the back of the head with one hand. He cocked back his free hand curling it up into a fist, "Shockwave...Punch!" Astro did not hold back when he smashed his fist right into the center of Ryzo's forehead.

"Uhhh..." Blood sprayed from Ryzo's mouth as his head was unable to whip back from the attack since Astro was holding it in place.

"How you like that?!" Astro roared.

"Bring on more!" Ryzo growled as he elbowed Astro in the chest, "Full Hammer!" Astro felt the heaviness of Ryzo's iron elbow and he was blasted back.

"Hmph..." Ryzo cracked his neck and simply smiled, "Iron Fist!" Ryzo dashed forwards at Astro. Astro stood up and tried ot shake off the pain.

"Man...he needs to just stay the hell down." Astro growled. Then he saw Ryzo coming straight for him.

"Shockwave Punch!"Astro quickly jumped back and clashed fists with Ryzo. The shockwave pushed Ryzo back. Quickly he placed his hand on the ground to stop himself and simply darted his eyes up.

"Shockwave Axe Kick!" Astro lifted his leg high above his head and slammed it down full force on Ryzo's back. the shockwave surged through all of Ryzo's body.

"Grrrr..." Ryzo punched the ground with both fists trying to endure the pain, "I'm not going to give up! I'm going to defeat you and then the rest of The Syndicate!" Ryzo pushed himself up and grabbed Astro by his ankle and then held him upside down.

"What the-?!" Ryzo then tossed him up and reeled his leg back while it was slowly coated in iron.

"Iron Fan!" He shouted sending a roundhouse kick right into Astro's ribs. The impact sent out a shockwave that blasted even the buildings in the way. Astro slid across the ground. Ryzo walked over to Astro prepping another strike.

"Shockwave...Kick!" In an instant Astro pushed himself up and landed a strong kick on Ryzo's chin that sent a shockwave through out his head.

"Uhhh..." Ryzo's head snaped up and froze in place as he felt as though he was about to fall back.

"Shockwave Knee!" Astro lunged forwards slamming his knee into Ryzo's solar plexis releasing another shockwave.

"Augh!" Ryzo quickly spat out blood from his mouth and dropped to his knee's.

"Shockwave Punch!" Astro followed up with another punch to Ryzo's chest.

"Oooof!" Ryzo was sent reeling back from the blast.

"Whew..." Astro stretched his back out and simply sighed as he thought Ryzo was down for sure this time. How wrong he was.

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo dahsed at Astro and smashed his fist right into the young man's face. Astro's eyes widened from the attack and fell down. Ryzo grabbed Astro by his throat and lifted him up in the air with one iron fist cocked back.

"W-what y-you going to do now?" Astro asked as he slowly started to feel his body go numb.

"I'm going to end this..." Ryzo cocked back his fist.

_"I-I can't go out like this! Not in the name of The Syndicate!"_ Astro thought as he mustered up every little bit of strength he had left and cocked back his fist.

"SHOCKWAVE PUNCH!" Astro drove his fist right underneath the chin of Ryzo releasing a destructive shockwave that even pushed the clouds away. The shockwave slashed through whatever remaning buildings were still standing. Astro's fist froze in place as he watched Ryzo's eyes slowly start to roll to the back of his head.

"I-I-I did it..." Astro said in amazement. But, right before Ryzo's eyes full rolled back they stopped.

"IRON FIST!" Ryzo then fully came back and punched Astro in the chest so hard that he ripped a whole in his chest.

"Guah!" Blood sprayed all over Ryzo's fist. Ryzo removed his hand from Astro and let him fall to the ground. Astro's body began to bleed out immensley. His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Whew...that last strike almost knocked me out." Ryzo sighed as he stepped back from the fallen Astro.

"Ryzo!" A voice screamed out.

"Hmm?" The beaten Ryzo turned to see Daichi and Candy running towards him, "Oh hey you guys!" He smiled and waved.

"So seems like you won, eh?" Daichi asked observing Astro's beaten down body.

"Got that right." He smiled.

"Good..." Daichi yawned, "Okay so what now?"

"Hmmm...you guys should probably leave before the Marines come back." Candy told them.

"Yeah, but with what boat? We don't have one to fit all three of us." Ryzo replied.

"All...three of us?" Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I've decided that Candy's going to join our crew." Ryzo smiled.

"Really!" Candy cheered.

"Yupp!"

"Did you even ask her if she wanted to join?" Daichi sweatdropped.

"Nope." Ryzo replied still smiling, "Candy would you like to join our crew?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Watch your mouth little girl!" Daichi teased, granting him a kick to the shin.

"Ouch damn it! Okay, fine she's part of the crew...but wait...as what?" Daichi asked.

"I'm a chef remember?" Candy reminded.

"Oh yeah...fine with me!" Daichi cheered.

"Awesome! Okay...so now what we going to do with the three of us?" Candy asked.

"Why don't we take the submarine?" Daichi suggested while still rubbing his shin and pointing to the vessel that was still above the surface.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Quickly Ryzo leaped right back into the submarine. He was followed by Candy, and then Daichi.

* * *

"Alright guys let's get out of here!" Ryzo cheered.

"Right!" The two nodded, "But wait...I don't know how to work the submarine..." Daichi sweatdropped.

"Same here..." Candy informed.

"What are you talking about you've been on here longer than us!" Daichi barked.

"Yeah, I was forced duh! Ontop of that I was just a cook they never actually made me drive this stupid thing!" As the two argued back and forth, with Daichi consistently yawning, they soon noticed Ryzo was missing.

"Hmmm...Capt?" the two looked towards the control panel and saw Ryzo randomly pressing buttons.

"Wait...Ryzo!" the two cried out as the submarine suddenly took off away from the docks in a jet like speed.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Everyone screamed thrown off by the speed of the underwater vessel. As Daichi and Candy tried holding onto something Ryzo simply smiled and cheered out:

"THIS IS AWESOME!"

* * *

Next Time: Marine Captain Andre has been defeated along with The Syndicate member Astro. As Ryzo, Daichi, and Candy take off towards a new island. Ryzo then informs his growing crew that they are going after The Syndicate and plan on taking them down once and for all. As the trio are on the submarine they soon come across a large galleon of a ship that appears as a giant floating dojo. The trio decide to board the boat, which could lead to them regretting making that decision.

Review!


	11. The Giant Floating Dojo?

**The Giant Floating Dojo?**

* * *

"Great job guys we really put in work back there." Ryzo cheered as he, Daichi, and Candy were all eating at the table.

"Yes we did!" Candy smiled.

"What did you do?" Daichi darted his eyes towards the little girl.

"Made you this food, duh." She then stuck her tounge out at the tattoo'd First Mate.

"And also...Daichi!" Ryzo quickly looked at his First Mate.

"What?" The young man asked with a mouthful.

"Why didn't you tell me you ate a Devil Fruit?!"

"Because you never asked." Daichi yawned.

"Oh...well then good point...but now why haven't you used it up until now?" The navy blue haired teen asked.

"Because I didn't need up until I fought that Marine Captain. That dude was pretty strong. He made me use my Devil Fruit and was still really strong." Daichi shrugged.

"Well congrats on beating him." Ryzo lifted up a drink in cheers for his First Mate.

"Thanks..." Daichi lifted his drink as well, and so did Candy.

"Cheers!" They all cried out.

* * *

The day on the submarine continued on. Daichi picking on Candy. Candy acting like a little seven year old instead of a seventeen year old. Ryzo constantly requesting good and asking the crew when they would be at their next destination. Though nobody knew exactly where they were going so it just made it that much harder to tell where they were going.

"We need a Navigator..." Daichi yawned.

"I'm doing the best I can." Candy pouted.

"Yeah yeah..." Daichi sat down in the control room and watched as Candy would mess around and pressing random buttons.

"Hey Ryzo!" Candy called out.

"Hmm?" Ryzo left the Captain's quaters of the submarine and walked over to Candy, "What's up?"

"There's something you should probably see."

"What?"

"Look." Daichi then stood up as well and the trio looked through the scope of the submarine and saw a large wooden destroyer warship.

"Ooooh! A pirate ship! Let's see if they can help us!" Ryzo cheered as he quickly ran to get out of the submarine.

"Wait! Dude, we're still underwater! Candy resurface now!" Daichi cried out as he went to go make sure Ryzo didn't open up the hub of the submarine. Because if he did while they were still under the water would flood and drown them all.

* * *

After resurfacing the trio looked up at the large wooden destroyer warship. Ryzo instantly jumped up and began his climb towards the deck of the boat. He was joined by Daichi who reluctantly carried the young pink haired chef on his back on the way up. Soon enough the trio made it to the deck and the ship was simply amazing.

The deck was totally flat and looked like a massive training mat used in dojo's by samurai's or martial artists. It was a true and large spectacular. Along the sides of the boat amongst the guard rail was various forms of shrubery. They saw in front of them where the rooms and kitchen would be. It appeared as a very large and massive dojo. Then in the far back of the ship were thre massive masts that each had four white flags.

"This ship is massive..." Candy muttered in awe.

"For once you said something right." Daichi yawned jokingly.

"Shut up." Candy pulled her eye lid and stuck her tounge out.

"You guys...we have to own this ship!" Ryzo cheered.

"Oh yeah how?! The guy that owns this boat is probably super strong! Plus he could have a massive crew! I mean you won't just have a ship like this for no reason!" Daichi argued.

"Good point...well we're still going to take it!" Both Candy and Daichi deadpanned at their Captain.

"Come on Capt..." Daichi simply shook his head.

"Hey who are you?" A voice called out.

"Hmm?" The trio looked over to see a man standing in the door ways of the large dojo like ship with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The man has long brown hair that was all spiked to the side, with little beady brown eyes, and big hairy arms, with a large chest, and broad shoulders. He was wearing an orange muscle shirt, with a pair of green loose cargo pants tied together with a black sash, a pair of straw sandals, a red headban. What stood out about the man was that he had a large red sword sheath that was embezzled in various jewels and golden dragons spiraling around the case. The cross guard of the sword was in the shape of an S with swirled in ends, and the hilt was black.

"Who are you? Daichi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My name is Judas and I am the Quater Master of the ship known as Excalibur." The large man informed.

"Well hi Judas my name's Candy!" The pink haired girl smiled.

"Hmmm..." He then darted his eyes over to Ryzo.

"Oi, my name's Ryzo!" Then he looked over to Daichi.

"I'm Daichi." He yawned.

"So what's up with this ship?" Ryzo asked.

"This ship?" Judas raised an eyebrow, "You mean Excalibur! This ship is the greatest ship run by one of the greatest samurai in history!"

"Oh really? Who'd that be?" Candy asked.

"The Shogun..."

"May we see Shogun?" Daichi asked.

"Of course not! Not only am I the Quater Master I am the First Mate of Excalibur!" Judas boasted.

"Well...umm...Judas we just wanted to know if-" Daichi was cut off by the large man.

"If you three wish to participant in the Swordsman of the Sea tournament on Excalibur I'm afraid only one spot is left available so not all three of you can enter!" Judas roared.

"Wait...what? What's that?" Candy asked.

"The Swordsman of the Sea tournament is a tournament held by Shogun who wishes to find only the strongest swordsman in the sea's enable to find more and stronger recruits for Shogun's crew. Even crew members of Shogun's can enter hoping to get stronger and win the prize!"

"Prize?" All three asked.

"Yes! The Prize!" Judas continued, "The winner of an outside of the crew get's the option to not only join the crew, but they can challenge Shogun to a duel to see how strong Shogun really is in an attempt to be named Captain of the crew! And not only that they win one hundred thousand berries!"

"One hundred thousand berries!?" The trio cried out.

"We have to enter!" Candy cheered.

"But the people who wish to enter have to be swordsmen." Ryzo pouted, "And I don't know how to handle a sword."

"Don't worry guys I got this." Daichi assured, "Slash." Daichi 's sword tattoo then slithered off of his shoulder and one appeared in his left hand and the other in his right hand and they then materilized into two katana's and smiled at Judas, "Do I qualify?"

"Yes, name?"

"Daichi."

"Daichi! Welcome to the Swordsman of the Sea tournament! May you be a worthy adversary."

"Adversary?" Daichi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, because I'm in the tournament." Judas grinned.

"Hmph, that's cool."

"Well since you two are not in the tournament, but you are his fellow crew mates I shall find a proper room for the two of you to share."

"Thanks, that would be very appreciated." Candy smiled.

"What about me?" Daichi asked.

"You'll be staying with the rest of the swordsman that are in the tournament."

"Hmph..." Daichi's swords slowly returned the same way they had appeared.

"Now if you would please follow me." Judas motioned, "I shall lead you all to your new and current staying quaters." As Judas turned his back and began to walk towards the giant dojo the trio simply glanced at each other. Judas realized they weren't following him and turned back to the three, "Are you coming." The three nodded in agreement and began to follow the large man. Not knowing what was ahead.

* * *

Next Time: While Ryzo and Candy stay in a single room, Daichi is staying with the other Swordsman in the tournament. And the very next day is the First Round of the Swordsman of the Sea tournament. Upon the start of the tournament Ryzo's eye quickly catches onto somebody that he's determined to have join his crew. Though he can't talk to any of the other participants except for his First Mate Daichi. So what does he do? He tells Daichi to recruit the Swordsman! How well will that go?

Review!


	12. Get me that Swordsman!

**Get Me That Swordsman!**

* * *

After Judas had taken Ryzo and Candy to their room, which only contained a single bunk bed, he had led Daichi to another part of the ship. Where all the other swordsman were rooming.

"This here is your room." Judas informed as he motioned towards a room that was surprisingly large enough to house six bunk beds. Three on each side of the room. Daichi walked over to the very last bed in the corner and got on the bottom bunk. On his way to his bed the other swordsman seemed to have ignored his existence talking among themselves or admiring their various blades of such. He didn't care, he actually liked being invisible to them. He was only part of this so they could meet Shogun.

"Rest up, for the tournament starts tomorrow." Judas informed before he had closed the door and walked away. Daichi simply yawned as he scanned the room not paying much attention to the others since they weren't paying much attention to him either. So he soon went to sleep with one thought:

_"I don't have a very good feeling about this."_

* * *

The next morning Daichi was more than happy to have been fed breakfast by the crew's chef. He along with all the other Swordsmen on the boat ate as much as they wanted. Yet, making sure not to over indulge themselves before the tournament had started.

**_"Alright everyone..."_ **Judas's voice rang out over the loud speakers of the ship. Everyone quickly stopped whatever they were doing to listen to the ship's First Mate.

_**"Will everyone please report to the main deck of the ship where the tournament will be held."**_ Everyone got up and started walking out of the kitchen and out towards the main deck. Daichi simply sighed and followed the mindless sheep of swordsmen.

* * *

As everyone walked out into the deck they saw Judas in the middle of the main deck standing with his arms across his chest. He glared at each and every single one of the swordsmen. They all seemed to have filled the Main Deck, yet he was able to glare at each one of them and make them feel as though they were the only people on the boat.

Daichi slowly looked around the main deck observing he people he'd have to compete against, and then quickly he saw Ryzo and Candy standing behind Judas. They were waving crazily to Daichi who only sweatdropped.

"Now! Time for me to explain how this will work!" Judas boasted, "There are four brackets! There's one thousand twenty-four of you. All of you will be given a bracket between Bracket's A, B, C, and D. You will all fight your way to the Finals which will be between the last two swordsmen! There between the last two they will engage in one last battle to decide our victor for the Swordsman of Sea Tournament!"

Everyone then busted into cheer's upon hearing this. Daichi simply sighed and then yawned. His eyes slowly wandered around and then he soon saw someone else who simply stood with his head down and his arms crossed as though he was trying to stay hidden. Though what Daichi noticed as that he was not wielding a sword of any sort. The man was dressed in a large concealing hooded robe that hid every one of his features. Ontop of his robe hood was a beaten straw hat.

_"Who is that guy?"_ Daichi thought.

"Now also!" Judas began to speak again. His voice echoed through out the ship causing everyone to be silenced, "Here are the rules! The number of swords and the sword fighting style used by whatever swordsman is legal! You can have one hundred swords and it shall not be illegal. As long as you stay to be using swords! The way to win is simple...either by your opponent surrendering, breaking your opponents blades, causing them to fall unconscious, or even...if neccessary...death." And that's what really caused a second uproar among the swordsman. Their blood lust was intense. Daichi wanted to see how the hooded man responded to this. So he looked over, but this time he was gone.

_"That was strange."_ He thought."

"Now! All you must now come and pick a number!" Judas roared. Everyone quickly got in line and approached Judas as he had a podium in front of him with a large box.

* * *

"Wait...death?" Candy repeated and looked up at Ryzo.

"Awww...I wanna join.." Ryzo pouted.

"Hey you know that means that Daichi could die right?"

"Nah, Daichi'll be fine." Ryzo shrugged.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't know how strong these other guys are." Candy said sounding some what worried for Daichi.

"Nah...I'm sure he'll be fine. He's not the First Mate for no reason."

"You met him first..." Candy sweatdropped.

"Maybe...maybe..." Ryzo nodded.

"What does that even mean?!" Candy deadpanned.

* * *

After a while everyone had finished picking their numbers and Judas had randomly arranged them in various brackets and randomly placed them against each other. He didn't know who was who, nor did he care.

"Round one! Is between numbers fifty two and number one hundred!" Judas announced. The two then walked up. One was just an average looking man. While the second man seemed to have caught not only Daichi's, but Ryzo's attention as well.

He had neck length brushed back stringy black hair that had blonde highlights along the edge, he also had peach skin, and brown eyes. He had a thick black beard that is also blonde along the edges. He appeared rather large possibly standing at around six foot five and was fairly muscular showing that he was in great shape. He was wearing a brown leather vest with no shirt underneath, a pair of black fingerless gloves, with jean pants, and black combat boots. He also had a cigarette in his mouth. Strapped to his leg was a black handled trench knife. Around his neck he had a silver chain that had two silver brass knuckles hanging from them. Strapped to his back was a large oversized khyber knife that was about the same size as him. The grip was at the base of the handle, also it has a hand guard that appeared as a brass knuckle. Half way up the blade it was hollowed out. The edge of the blade was black, while the rest was a shinning silver. Also at the back side of the bottom tip of the sword it had a slight inwards bend.

"...You two...may begin!"

"I'm coming for you!" The other swordsman shouted at the pink haired swordsman. The pink haired swordsman simply stood there as his opponent approached him. In response he side stepped the swordsman and drove the hilt of his blade into the other man's chest and sent him flying off the ship.

"You're a funny lil child." The opposing swordsman smirked as he twirled the big blade in his hand. Quickly he raised it up clashing with the swordsman. He easily then pushed the other swordsman away sending him flying back off the ship.

* * *

"Whoa..." Was all Ryzo could say.

* * *

_"That was rather quick."_ Daichi thought, _"Maybe this could be easier than I thought."_ Then Daichi watched as the various swordsman continued to go up once their numbers were called. With Judas introducing the winner each time. Then finally the time came.

"Will numbers one and numbers seventy six please step up."

"Number one? Great..." Daichi yawned as he walked up, "Slash..." He muttered upon him walking into the middle of the mat. The two sword tattoo's on his left shoulder found their way to his hands and materilized into two katanas.

* * *

"Daichi's up next!" Ryzo cheered.

"Oooh! Hope he doesn't die!" Candy said jokingly.

* * *

On the other side of the mat a man appeared wielding a large scimitar.

"Fight!" Judas shouted.

"Hahaha!" The scimitar holding swordsman rushed Daichi. Daichi simply yawned as he side stepped the rushing swordsman. He then raised one sword above his head. The Scimitar Swordsman quickly whipped around trying to slash Daichi's chest. Daichi quickly jumped avoiding the attack and slashed the man from his shoulders down in an X formation. He then fell to the ground defeated.

"Huh...just like I said...easy." He sighed as his two swords returned back to being tattoo's. Before Daichi could turn around and go back to the crowd he heard his name being called.

"DAICHI! DAICHI COME'ERE!" Ryzo screamed from across the deck.

"Uhh...really? What do ya need?" Daichi blushed as the other swordsman just kind of pointed and laughed at Daichi being shouted at. To them Ryzo was just some random person, but to Daichi it was his Captain. The First Mate reluctantly found his way over to Ryzo and Candy.

* * *

"Alright so listen closely okay..." Ryzo had some kind of mischievous grin etched upon his face, one that he was currently sharring with the always mishievious smiling Candy.

"What do you guys want from me? I'm already in the tournament." He sweatdropped.

"Ooooh stop being a brat." Candy stuck her tounge out at Daichi and pulled her eyelid down mocking him.

"How old are you again?" Daichi asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Seventeen!" Candy replied.

"Really? Look more like your five."

"Shut up!" She pouted and kicked him in the knee with a smile.

"Ouch!" Daichi grabbed his leg and glared down at the little girl.

"Aye, you two stop it." Ryzo told them, "Daichi you remember the first swordsman that was up. The one that knocked his opponent into the ocean in the very first round."

"Yeah, that big guy? What about him?" Daichi asked. Ryzo's smile simply grew as he spoke:

"Bring him to me...I want him to join our crew!"

* * *

Next Time: Ryzo tells Daichi that he wants one of the swordsmen from the tournament to join the crew. Though Ryzo can't talk to the other swordsman/participants other than Daichi. So it's up to Daichi to approach man and find some way to persuade him to join the crew. Though as the two talk Daichi learns some things about the whole Swordsman of the Sea Tournament. Things that he wish he knew before entering.

Review!


	13. The Name's Billy, Billy Kidd

**The Name's Billy, Billy Kidd**

* * *

"Daichi you remember the first swordsman that was up. The one that knocked his opponent into the ocean in the very first round."

"Yeah, that big guy? What about him?" Daichi asked. Ryzo's smile simply grew as he spoke:

"Bring him to me...I want him to join our crew!"

"Wait...what?" Daichi's eyebrow raised at what Ryzo had just said.

"Ya heard me. I want him to join our crew, I really want him as apart of our crew. He seemed strong. He knocked out a guy without even fully drawing his sword. I can just tell he's strong...trust me."

"Are you serious?" Daichi asked.

"He seems pretty serious about this." Candy chuckled.

"Well...ummmm why can't you do it?"

"Because Judas told me I can't talk to any of the swordsmen except you. So you have to do it. Also I'm not going to take no as an answer."

"From me or him?" The First Mate wondered just for confirmation.

"Both! You're going to go and bring us back a swordsman!" Ryzo cheered.

"Uhhh...fine." Daichi stood up and turned back around and simply walked back into the crowd and into the quarters of the ship.

* * *

After the first three rounds the remaining one hundred twenty-eight contenders went into the lunch hall where it seemed as though they all gathered and seemed to have actually started befriending each other. At least that's what it looked like. Though Daichi knew deep down that none of them were actually friends with each other. In a second they would kill each other if Judas gave them the word. He simply sighed and held his tray out in front of him. He searched the Dinning Hall and saw the man from earlier that Ryzo was talking about sitting by himself at a table.

_"Huh...okay let's do this."_ He thought to himself as he started walking over to the swordsman. He sat down across from the young man.

"Hey, the name's Daichi." Daichi introduced with his hand stuck out.

"Well hey there! The name's Billy, Billy Kidd." Billy shook hands with Daichi and had a big smile on his face. When he shook Daichi's hand he accidentally squeezed with too much force hurting Daichi.

_"Well he sure is physically strong..."_ Daichi thought shaking his hand.

"I liked your first match back there." Daichi complimented as he started eating.

"Oi? Really, why thank ya fella. The punks they pick up nowadays calling themselves swordsmen. I need some sort of competition." Billy scoffed while scarfing down the food off of his tray.

"Nowadays? Are you saying you've been in this tournament before?" Daichi asked.

"Well of course! I mean, I gotta be in the tournament. I'm tryin' to defeat the head of the ship!" Billy told Daichi.

"You trying to own this ship? How long have you been in this tournament?"

"This is only my second tournament. But nah, I don't want this ship or the crew. I want to take down Shogun. If I'm going to be the strongest swordsman have to defeat them all right?"

"Right..."

"Besides...this tournament is dirty...it's set up to make sure that nobody wins except the Shogun."

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

"The Shogun is working with The Syndicate."

"Wait...The Syndicate? As in like the Mafia or whatever?"

"Exactly!" Billy nodded in agreement, "So I'm going to take down the Shogun and deal a fatal blow to The Syndicate."

"But won't they come after you?"

"Oh yeah of course! They'll come after anyone who tries messing with'em. Yet, it don't bother me. I want'em to come and try to get me. They've been tryin' to run this 'ole Blue! I ain't gonna let'em! Ya understand me? So Imma take out their Shogun and then I'll take the rest of'em out with no problem. What'cha think 'bout that buddy."

"Hmph...well my Capt really knows how to pick'em." Daichi scoffed.

"Yo Capt? You's a pirate?" Billy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yupp..." Daichi nodded, "And he wanted me to recruit you to the crew."

"Hmph, I see." Billy rubbed his beard and simply looked at Daichi with an eyebrow raised, "As much as I'm flattered by this, I work alone."

"Yeah I figured you'd say that...my Captain said he won't take no for an answer." Daichi yawned before taking a bite of his food.

"So does that mean you're going to force me into joining the crew?"

"Of course not, I'll just make a deal with you."

"What kind'a deal, we talkin' 'bout?"

"Let's say...if I win this tournament then you have to join the crew. But if you win then I'll break the news to my Captain that you refuse to join in preference that you wanna work alone."

"Hmph...you're lucky I'm a gambling man." Billy stuck his hand out, "Deal."

"Awesome." Daichi shook his hand and then thought about the deal he they had just made.

_"Man...there's no way I'm going to be able to win this tournament?! Especially with him in it! Stupid Daichi!"_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"..."

"Master Shogun." Judas dropped to a knee quickly as he had just walked right into Shogun's resting quarters. Shogun was hidden in the shadows and simply stared at Judas. Judas held his head down making sure not to make eye contact with Shogun.

"A pirate crew has arrived on the ship and one of their members has joined the tournament."

"..."

"I also think...that they are the ones that defeated Sir Astro." Shogun's head had a slight twitch to it upon hearing this.

"Master...would you wish for me to take them our personally?" Judas shakily raised his head to look at the hidden Shogun. Shogun raised one hand and held up three fingers.

"Yes, there's three of them." Shogun nodded then made a zero.

"Yes Master...which proto call should I start?" Shogun then raised all five fingers. This brought a smile to Judas's face.

"Initiate Execution Five?" Judas asked just to be sure. Shogun simply nodded in response.

"Hehe..." Judas stood up and bowed to Shogun, "Will do Master Shogun. It shall be done." With that Judas turned around and began to walk away.

_"These kids have no idea what's coming their way now."_ Judas thought.

* * *

Ryzo and Candy were laying down in their bunks chilling.

"Do you think that guy will really come and join our crew?" Candy asked.

"He has no choice! He's going to join our crew, because I'm going to be the Pirate King." Ryzo snickered.

"And I'll be the world best chef!" Candy cheered.

"Exactly! We're going to be the best in everything we do." Ryzo cheered.

"Alright!" Candy cheered as well.

* * *

Daichi was in his room laying in his bed, and across from him he saw Billy in his bed as well. Daichi merely sweatdropped thinking that he would now actually have to win this tournament if he wanted to get Billy to join the crew like Ryzo wants. Only problem being that he's going to have to defeat Billy, an actual swordsman, to do so.

"Uhhh...let's see how this." Daichi yawned and then rolled over with his back to Billy. He then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next Time: While everyone's asleep Judas begins to activate Execution Five. Which is not good news for the crew or maybe not even Billy either. What is Execution Five? Judas puts the plan in motion and his first stop, is a articular bunker housing his soon to be victims. The question is, who's bunker will he be approaching first? Will he aim to take down Daichi and Billy first? Or will he go straight for Ryzo and Candy?

Review!


	14. Initiate Execution Five!

**Initiate Execution Five!**

* * *

Judas had a big smile on his face as he walked over to the loud speakers. It was around the middle of the night. He grabbed the microphone and began his announcement:

"HEY! This is a public service announcement!" He roared.

* * *

"Uhhh...why's he waking us?" Daichi complained, "Are we supposed to start another round now or something?"

"No...they didn't do this last year." Billy scratched his head. Everyone else in their room was silent awaiting for Judas to continue.

* * *

"Ryzo...wake up..." Candy began pushing Ryzo to try and wake him up so he can hear what Judas had to say.

* * *

_"As of right now! Master Shogun has decided that the winner will be decided by having an all out free for all on the ship! The last man standing will get a prize! A big prize, as in all the gold on the ship!"_ Judas roared.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Everyone on the ship cheered.

"What?! This is not supposed to happen!" Daichi barked.

_"Oh and one more thing...who ever brings Master Shogun the heads of Daichi and Billy Kidd will not only get all the gold on the ship, but they will own the ship as well, and The Master is willing to give up the position for the winner to be Captain of this vessel! And that starts now!"_

"Wait..." Daichi and Billy looked at each other, "WHAT?!"

* * *

"Ryzo wake up! Judas just told the whole ship to kill Daichi and Billy!"

"Uhhhh...Daichi will be fine." Ryzo rolled over away from the little pink haired girl. Candy dead panned at what her Captain had just said.

"Oh my gosh really..." Then it came to her, "Captain! There having a massive breakfast buffet!"

"FOOOOOOODDD!" Ryzo jumped out of his bunk and began whipping his head around, "TAKE ME TO THE BUFFET!"

"So that gets you up huh?" She tsked.

"Uhh...there's no breakfast buffet huh?"Ryzo sweatdropped.

"Nope."

"Damn it...fine. Let's go help Daichi."

"Don't think so..." Ryzo and Candy looked in the door way to see Judas standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Judas..." Ryzo got into a fighting stance, "Seems like you weren't really our friend if you wanted us dead huh?"

"Well I wanted to kill you personally. So I guess that shows you some what grew on me I guess."

"Hmph...you're going to regret it through."

"Then prove it to me."

* * *

Daichi and Billy were in the Lunch Hall fighting and defending themselves from the seemingly never ending onslaught of other Swordsmen that wanted them dead.

"Watch out!" Daichi shouted out to Billy. Billy quickly ducked and slashed a random swordsman's chest causing blood to spray. Daichi then leaped over Billy and kicked the same one in the chest knocking him down. Daichi ducked as Billy swung his sword over his head and slashed another swordsman.

"This is more fun that I thought!" Billy cheered as he turned around and punched a Swordsman in the chin sending him flying back.

"This sucks, we basically have to take out every single one of these swordsman if we want to live and there's like over a hundred." Daichi yawned as he spun his two katanas and slashed down two Swordsmen. He looked u and saw one coming down from above with his sword reeled back. Billy quickly swung his sword upwards and slashed the falling swordsman causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't worry buddy, I got'cha covered." Billy assured with a nod.

"Thanks." Daichi sighed.

"Seems like we might have brought some attention to us if Judas and the Shogun want us dead huh?"

"Apparently, but how? The tournament just started. How could we have caught his attention if we've only been here a day?" Daichi asked.

"I don't know, but I'm glad we did. He already knows about me, so he probably just wants me gone." Billy explained.

"So then...maybe he just wants you dead out of fear? And me because I'm associated with you?" Daichi put together.

"Maybe, but now is not the time to discuss this really." Billy whipped around and slashed another swordsman.

"Well then what should we do?" Daichi asked after clashing blades with two Swordsmen at the same time.

"I say...we take our bodies up to the Shogun and have a little chat with'em." Billy snickered ad quickly dashed out of the Lunch Hall.

"Billy! Wait!" Daichi cried out. He quickly pushed away the two swordsmen he had clashed with and chased after Billy. But he was quickly cut off at the door right behind Billy. Now Daichi was surrounded.

"Uhhh..." He groaned, and then yawned.

"I'm done with this Swordsman thing!" Daichi's two swords then slowly transformed back into tattoo's and he looked around the Lunch Hall.

"Burn!" Daichi cried out as his right forearm ignited in flames and he simply yawned before saying: "Who wants to get burnt first?"

* * *

"Oooof!" Ryzo cried out as he was sent flying through a wall of the ship.

"Hehe..." Judas twirled his sword as he approached Ryzo.

"Ryzo!" Candy screamed out.

"Man that sucked." Ryzo stood up and saw Judas rushed him with his large blade raised.

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo screamed out as his fist turned into iron and punched Judas's sword. Judas kicked Ryzo in the chest knocking him back. Quickly Ryzo leaped towards Judas and coated his legs in iron.

"Iron Fan!" HE shouted while spinning rapidly to throw more force and momentum into his kicks. Judas side stepped the attack, and elbowed Ryzo in the jaw sending him crashing through another wall and he then landed on the main deck.

"Ryzo!" Candy ran after Ryzo and joined his side, "Are you still hurt from your fight with Astro?"

"Eh, I think so. But it's whatever." Ryzo stood up and got back into a fighting stance, "That all you got Judas?!"

"Heh, of course not!" Judas jumped in the air and raised his sword once more bringing his blade down upon Ryzo. Ryzo jumped back and saw Judas's blade smashed into the ground.

"Iron Charge!" Ryzo coated his whole body in iron and charged straight forward towards Judas. Judas quickly side stepped Ryzo's attack. Judas grabbed him from the back of his neck and slammed Ryzo straight back down into the ground. Judas then tossed Ryzo causing him to skid across the ground. He skidded right into Candy knocking her down.

"Ouch!" She cried out as a full iron bodied Ryzo was on top of her.

"Sorry Candy..." He said as he stood up and looked right at Judas, "Come on Judas it's going to take more than that to defeat me!"

"Hehe...you have no idea!" Judas shouted, "Master Shogun basically ordered for your death! So let me satisfy the Master's requirements!" Judas aimed his sword for Ryzo and Candy and readied to rush them.

"I don't think so!" Suddenly Billy appeared in front of Judas and clashed blades with him.

"Billy Kidd..." Judas grinned, "You...I've been wanting to fight you!" Judas admitted, "And now's my chance to kill you! And I'm not going to let it slip past me!"

"Hmph, if that's what'cha think fella, then that's fine by me!" Billy smiled, "Let's do this thing!" The two then backed away from each other.

* * *

"Are they about to fight?" Candy asked.

"I sure hope so!" Ryzo cheered, "I can't wait to see what Billy can really do!" Billy and Judas stared at each other for a good moment. Then finally the two rushed at each with their blades at the ready. Both, wanting to kill the other.

* * *

Next Time: Judas and Billy clash! Two powerful appearing swordsmen got at it full force on the large boat that belongs to The Shogun of The Syndicate! Ryzo and Candy watch while Daichi is occupied with the other Swordsmen trying to kill him in the Lunch Hall. Will he make it out alive to rejoin his crew? And who's going to win between The Shogun's First Mate Judas and the Swordsman Ryzo wants to join his crew, Billy Kidd?

Review!


	15. Judas's Blade of Wrath?

**Judas's Blade of Wrath?**

* * *

"Ha!" Daichi jumped up and swung his blazing sword across the chest of another Swordsman. He then whipped around and stabbed a swordsman with his second sword and suddenly that man froze in place. He stopped and looked around at the swordsmen still standing all around him in the Lunch Hall.

"How is one sword on fire while the other freeze's people! It has to be because of a Devil Fruit! That's the only way to explain it!" A man shouted.

"Got that right." Daichi nodded to assure them that he was using his Devil Fruit abilities. He combined his sword tattoo with his fire tattoo and his ice tattoo allowing him to ignite one sword on fire and then use the others to freeze people upon contact.

"What do we do?" One man asked.

"Keep fighting! Even with his Devil Fruit abilities he can't take all of us on by himself! Attack!"

"Hmph, that's what you guys think." Daichi sighed as he began twirling one blade, "So let's do this!"

* * *

"Crucial Crusher!" Billy wasted no time jumping high into the air and then coming down attempting to slash Judas. Judas simply scoffed and raised his blade to counter. the clash of swords sent out a sort of shockwave that seemed to have moved the whole boat.

"I thought you would've made a good impression since you tried to strike me first." Judas smirked, "Seems like now you've set the bar for yourself."

"Ya really think so eh?" Billy smirked, "You 'bout to be proven wrong!" Billy rushed towards Judas. Judas easily side stepped the attack, and raised his blade above his head. He brought it down in a quick sweep slashing Billy's back. Blood sprayed from Billy's back. He stumbled to the ground and dropped to a knee. Judas grabbed him by the back of his collar and raised Billy in the air. Judas then slammed Billy straight into the ground.

"Guah!" Billy cried out as he was forced into the floor of the ship.

* * *

"Captain it looks like Billy's in trouble! Should we help him?" Candy asked looking at Ryzo who was just sitting there with his arms and legs crossed.

"No...this might be the time to see what Billy can really do. Let's see if he's strong enough to defeat Judas...then I'll make my decision." Ryzo replied.

"Hmm?" Candy looked at Ryzo with a tilted head as he had some what of a blank yet serious expression like tone etched upon his face. He then turned to Candy and smiled.

"Kind hoping he wins."

* * *

"Please...get up." Judas scoffed looking at Billy struggling to stand up. Billy jumped up and rushed towards Judas. Judas smiled as he clashed blades with Billy and then punched him in the face. Billy stumbled back as Judas then kicked him right in the chest. Billy grabbed his chest in pain and skidded back. He then leaped up in the air and swung his sword down at Judas.

"Crucial Crusher!"

"Rising Rage!" Suddenly at full force and immense intensity Judas swung his blade upwards and a compressed air blade rose up to the sky and nearly took Billy's head. Luckily Billy was able to bend backwards in mid air, but he was unable to counter strike as he landed on the ground.

"Pay attention!" Judas cried out slashing a large X across the chest of Billy Kidd. Billy watched the blood sprayed, and saw Judas's rage filled eyes. He grabs Billy by his throat and raised him in the air. Judas then slammed Billy back into the ground.

"Hehe..." Judas snickered as he then looked down at Billy and just chuckled slightly. Billy pushed up and did a backflip as he tried to slash Judas from behind. Judas simply leaned forwards and kicked Billy in the stomach and sent him flying back and crashed into a wooden wall.

* * *

"Captain I think Billy's in trouble. Should we help him?" Candy asked.

"I would...but...this is his fight." Ryzo sighed, "So let's just watch. Like I said...I do hope he wins."

* * *

"Savage Skinner!" Billy swung his sword wildly sending out various compressed air blades towards Judas. Judas raised his sword and each compressed air blade seemed to have been absorbed by the sword for some strange reason.

"Rage Returner!" Judas swung his sword once and it released the same amount of compressed air blades that Billy had just released. Billy's eyes widened in shock. He quickly tried to get out the way, but it was too late.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Billy cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees in pain.

"Did you really think you can defeat someone like me? I'm the First Mate to a Syndicate member for a reason!" Judas boasted.

* * *

"A Syndicate member?" Ryzo repeated, "Astro was a Syndicate member!" Ryzo stood up.

"The Syndicate?! Wait...you're part of The Syndicate?!" Candy asked.

"Me? Only by default! Master Shogun is the real Syndicate member on this vessel!"

"Really! That's freaking awesome! Now have to go fight this Shogun!" Ryzo went to run past Judas, but Judas quickly kneed Ryzo in the chest and sent him keeling back and over to Candy.

"Captain!" She cried out aiding Ryzo.

"Crap that hurt..."

"Hmph, seems like you're still hurt from that battle with Astro." Judas smirked, "Don't worry I'll end your life here along with this Billy kid as well!"

"Hmph, well then bring it on then!" Ryzo growled as he stood up, "Candy stay back...I'm going to get passed Judas and then defeat this Shogun!"

"Are you?! I don't think so!" Judas rushed Ryzo. Ryzo lifted his knee and blocked Judas's fist. Judas then instantly grabbed Ryzo by the neck and slammed him down into the ground.

"Augh!" Ryzo cried out in pain.

"Vicious Twister!" Suddenly Billy began spinning at full speed and was coming for Judas. Judas smirked and turned his head towards the spinning Billy. Judas slashed his blade down and sent out an air blade that knocked Billy back and slashed him at the same time.

"Guah!" Billy fell to the ground.

"You don't understand do you? Every time you hit me with one of your attacks, even if I block it with my sword, I can always return two times stronger! How? I'm that good of a Swordsman!" Judas roared, "Now time to end this!" Judas walked over to Billy and raised his blade above his head.

"This..." Judas muttered, "Is my Blade of Wrath!" He roared as he aimed to bring his sword down upon Billy's throat. Right before he did he was pushed back violently. Suddenly somebody was standing over Billy.

"Who's that?" Candy asked.

"I don't know..." Ryzo replied.

"Sorry...am I late for the party?" The person asked. It was a male, seemed to be around nineteen. He had jet black hair, that was brushed over his face to cover the left side of his face, only his right brown eye was shown. He also had peach skin and appeared fairly lean. He was wearing a black form fitting t-shirt, a pair of jean pants, and black combat boots. He also carried his swords on either sides of his hip.

"Who are you?!" Judas growled not happy that he was blown back so easily, especially by this random swordsman.

"Me?" The teen smiled, "My name is Shun..." He then looked up and stared straight at Judas dead in the eyes, "Shun Nakamura."

* * *

Next Time: Ryzo and Candy witness Billy's life being saved by this random swordsman named Shun Nakamura. He says he's here to take down The Shogun! Though Judas says he has to get through him first. Though that doesn't seem to be a problem when somebody else decides to join the party as well to keep Judas busy. When Shun goes to fight The Shogun, of course he is followed by the impressed and curious Ryzo. How will this turn out for Ryzo's crew and the others?

Review!


	16. Meeting with the Shogun?

**Meeting with the Shogun?**

* * *

"This..." Judas muttered, "Is my Blade of Wrath!" He roared as he aimed to bring his sword down upon Billy's throat. Right before he did he was pushed back violently. Suddenly somebody was standing over Billy.

"Who's that?" Candy asked.

"I don't know..." Ryzo replied.

"Sorry...am I late for the party?" The person asked. It was a male, seemed to be around nineteen. He had jet black hair, that was brushed over his face to cover the left side of his face, only his right brown eye was shown. He also had peach skin and appeared fairly lean. He was wearing a black form fitting t-shirt, a pair of jean pants, and black combat boots. He also carried his swords on either sides of his hip.

"Who are you?!" Judas growled not happy that he was blown back so easily, especially by this random swordsman.

"Me?" The teen smiled, "My name is Shun..." He then looked up and stared straight at Judas dead in the eyes, "Shun Nakamura."

"Grrr..." Judas growled.

* * *

"Cool..." Ryzo said with wide eyes.

"Easily impressed." Candy sweat dropped.

* * *

"What do you want?" Judas asked Shun.

"Well ya see, I came here to fight The Shogun if ya don't mind." Shun said as he returned his blade back to it's sheath.

"You think you're going to just come on this boat and challenge Master Shogun?! I don't think so! You're going to have to get through me first you child!" Judas roared lifting his blade in the air.

"Hmph, well then come on." Shun smirked as Judas's blade came down towards him.

"Fire Blast!" Suddenly an explosion of fire smashed right into Judas's back.

"What the hell?!" Judas whipped around to see Daichi standing behind him with his right arm consumed by flames.

"Sorry I'm late guys, there were more Swordsmen on this ship than I had actually thought."

"You got your butt kicked didn't ya?" Candy joked.

"Little girl! If I got my butt kicked I wouldn't be here right now! So obviously I beat them all!" Daichi barked at Candy.

"Hehe...yupp you got your butt kicked.

"You irk my soul child." Daichi sighed, "But anyway...hey Judas wanna fight me? I might actually be a worthy opponent if I do say so myself."

"Hmph...you're a Devil Fruit user..."

"Yes I am." Daichi confirmed.

"Fine then! You should be a fine next victim for my Blade of Wrath!"

"Great..."

* * *

"Guess that means I'm free to go!" Shun quickly dashed forwards and into The Shogun's Master Quarters.

* * *

"Candy you stay here with Daichi! I'm going to follow Shun!" Ryzo then ran after Shun.

"Wait Captain!" Candy tried to call out, but it was too late as he ran through the door right behind Shun.

"Never mind..." Candy sighed.

* * *

"No!" Judas turned around and went to swing his sword towards the Ryzo and Shun, but Daichi leaped in front of him.

"Blaze Fist!" Daichi drove his burning fist right into Judas's chest.

"Remember, you have to deal with me first Judy." Daichi sighed as he stepped away from Judas. Judas raised an eyebrow at Daichi and raised his sword.

"You'll regret that decision!"

* * *

"Shogun..." Shun muttered as he stopped and looked across the room to see The Shogun sitting down on the ground. Shogun has three long dark purple pony tails that fall down to the end of Shogun's back. One on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. Shogun wears crimson red Samurai armor with gold designs, and has two katanas strapped to it's back in the shape of an X, then a pair of tsurugi swords on both hips. Also was wearing an Oni mask that is black with crimson red designs all over it, with golden horns coming out from the top and from the mouth.

"Hey Shun hold up!" Ryzo cried out as he ran up beside the Swordsman.

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"My name is Ryzo. Nice to meet ya."

"What are ya doing here?"

"I just wanted to watch you fight Shogun." Ryzo shrugged.

"Umm...okay." Shun just kind of raised an eyebrow at the navy blue haired teen.

"...?" Shogun stood up and turned around. Shogun then walked to the wall behind the desk where it was sitting. Shogun then placed it's hand on the wall and slowly the wall separated and revealed a large dojo where Shogun walked to the other side. Shogun then turned around back to face Shun and Ryzo. Shogun then motioned for the two to follow. Both Ryzo and Shun looked at each other and shrugged. They then followed Shogun and stepped inside the room.

"Alright Shogun! Let's get ready to do this!" Shun drew both of his swords and got in a stance, "Hope you're ready."

* * *

"Whoa!" Daichi quickly did a backflip avoiding the down coming blade of Judas. With a small smirk on his face Judas leaped in the air and came down hard swinging his blade wildly. Daichi jumped up and ignited his fist.

"Blaze Fist!" Daichi called out as his flaming fist clashed with Judas's sword. Judas used his free hand and tried to throw a hard punch. Quickly Daichi ducked and grabbed onto Judas's leg and dragged the large man down and slammed him straight into the ground. Judas hit the ground hard. Quickly he jumped right back up.

"Shredding Wolf Fang!" Judas reeled his sword back as he dashed towards Daichi. He then swung his sword at full speed at Daichi. Daichi leaped in the air dodging the attack as a compressed air blade was released in the shape of a tornado that flew towards Candy.

"Candy move!" Daichi shouted.

"Crap!" Candy shouted.

"Damn it!" Daichi quickly dashed towards Candy as he realized she wouldn't be able to move in time. Right before the attack got to her Daichi had appeared and sent it flying with his two swords.

"Move next time please." Daichi sighed as his swords returned to being tattoo's.

"Crashing Bear Claw!" Judas came from above and swung his sword down upon Daichi. Daichi leaned back as far as he could. The blade scratched his chest causing blood to spray. He stumbled back as Judas smiled at the success of his attack.

"Fire Blast!" Daichi shouted sending out a blast of fire that caused Judas to go skidding back. Judas looked up and began twirling his large sword.

"Hehe...next time that strike will be a lot more deadly."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Daichi waved off ignoring Judas.

"Shark Razor Blade!" While spinning his sword Judas sent out a powerful compressed air blade. Daichi cocked back his left fist.

"Freeze...Ice Blast!" Daichi sent out a single beam of ice that froze the compressed air blade. Though behind that one that was another air blade that came from behind Daichi who's eyes widened upon realization.

"Eagle Arrow Blast..." Judas smiled as the attack blasted Daichi in the back.

"Crap!" He shouted as Daichi was knocked down from the blast.

"Hehe..." Judas rested his blade on his shoulder, "Still want to fight?" He asked.

"Man...are you serious?" Daichi groaned as he stood up, "Your going to ruin my clothes you jerk! We don't even have a tailor on our crew yet okay!" Daichi then began to take off his layers of shirts.

"Okay..." He sighed, "So let's get back to it." Daichi cracked his neck and his knuckles as he got back into a fighting stance.

"Hmph..." Judas smiled looking straight at Daichi, "Fine with me."

* * *

Next Time: Daichi and Judas continue to battle while Candy attends to knocked out Billy. Will Daichi be able to defeat Judas who is the First Mate of a Syndicate member? Or will Judas prove to be too much for him?

Review!


	17. Shatter!

**Shatter!**

* * *

Daichi quickly leaped in the air and aimed his fist straight at Judas. Judas took a step back then swung his blade up at Daichi.

"Rising Falcon Wing!" He shouted as a clean wave of compressed air rose up towards Daichi. Daichi stuck one hand out.

"Freeze!" He cried out as he placed his hand on the attack and froze the whole attack. Daichi then crashed down on the ground and cocked back his right fist.

"Blaze Fist!" Daichi drove his fist right into Judas's chest. Judas twirled his blade then spun around and slammed his foot right into the jaw of Daichi. Daichi went skidding across the boat. Judas thrusted his blade forwards aiming to drive his blade right into Daichi's chest. Daichi leaped in the air and placed his hand on Judas's blade. Judas then threw a hard punch right at Daichi. Daichi barrel rolled to avoid the strike.

"Your fast, I'm impressed!" Judas smirked as he went to slash down Daichi once more. Daichi quickly dodged the slash and let out a sigh of relief as that last strike nearly cut his chest.

"But..." Judas grabbed Daichi by his throat and lifted him up in the air. He then slammed him down in the ground. Judas then threw Daichi in the air and swung his sword up at him.

"Rising Falcon Wing!" A compressed air wave that buried itself right into Daichi's chest.

"Guah!" He cried out as blood sprayed from his chest. As Daichi came down Judas leaped up in the air and drove his knee right into the young man's stomach.

"Oooof!" Daichi grabbed his stomach in pain. Judas then grabbed Daichi by the back of his neck, and spun around and threw him back down at the deck. Daichi smashed right through the deck.

"Uhhhh..." Daichi groaned

"Crashing Tiger Drive!" Judas stuck out his blade in front of him and began to spin rapidly like a drill.

"Fire Blast!" A blast of fire came up from the hole where Daichi was and smashed right into Judas. Judas was blasted back and was thrown off causing him to loose control in mid-air. Daichi then leaped into the air.

"Blaze Fist!" He shouted punching Judas in the chin. Judas's head snapped back.

"Fire Wall!" Judas swung his arm up and across his body and a wall of flames appeared.

"Nope!" Judas shouted as he slashed the flames away then kicked Daichi down. Daichi landed on the ground safely and raised his right arm.

"Smoke!" Daichi called out as his right arm began to emulate smoke, "Smoke Cloud!" The tattooed First Mate sent out a wave of grey smoke that surrounded Judas.

* * *

"Hmm...think this smoke will do something?" Judas scoffed, then suddenly a spear of ice had pierced his shoulder.

"What the-?!" Judas was shocked to see the ice spear. Then suddenly he heard.

"Blizzard Blast!" A wave of snow appeared through the thick grey smoke and blasted him. Judas's eyes widened as he slowly felt the snow pile up and add onto him making it hard for him to stay afloat in the air. With in no time he was just a pile of heavy snow that fell right into the ground.

"Ha! Take that!" Candy shouted from the side pulling her eye lid down and sticking her tongue out.

"Aye! Stop it." Daichi ordered bopping Candy on the top of the head causing a big red bump to show.

"Ow you jerk!" She cried holding the bump on her head.

"Don't get too happy now, ya never know." Daichi sighed.

"Got that right!" Judas shouted and suddenly Daichi looked down to see Judas's blade piercing is back and went right through his ribs.

"Uhhhhh..."

"Ha!" Judas pulled his blade out and then punched Daichi in the back of the head. Daichi hit the ground face first, and hard.

"That snow was an annoyance." Judas growled as he rubbed some of the snow out of his eyes and dusted himself off.

"Wow Daichi, get up!" Candy ordered, "Just gonna lay there and let him stab you? Whadda punk." She scoffed.

"Wow..." Judas raised an eyebrow, "Your a mean little girl, but oh well! Not my problem!" Judas raised his sword once more above his head, "Because you're going to die now!"

"Daichi get up." Candy said while yawning.

"Uhhh...shut up!" Daichi pushed himself up and while in mid-air elbowed Judas in the face causing him to stumble back. He then whipped around towards the large swordsman.

"Smoke Storm!" Daichi sent out a grey tornado of smoke towards him. Judas lunged forwards and slashed it in half, he then slashed Daichi's chest various times.

"Graaahh!" Blood sprayed from Daichi's chest. Judas kneed Daichi in the solar plexus and then smashed the hilt of his blade into the back of Daichi's head. Daichi dropped to the ground and held his head. Judas did not stop there. He grabbed Daichi by the back of his neck and threw him in the air.

"Vicious Shark Spear!" Judas swung his blade and sent out a water attack that took the shape of a shark and it bite down on Daichi.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" Daichi cried out as the shark's teeth ripped right through his body.

"Let's do it again! Vicious Shark Spear!" Judas sent out another shark that ripped right through Daichi's body leaving various marks and cuts as blood dripped from his falling body. He fell to the ground and his hand began to twitch from the pain.

"Damn that hurt..." He mumbled to himself.

"Hehe..." Judas grabbed Daichi by his head and lifted him up, "Cobra Sphere Strike!" Judas reeled his blade back as the tip formed some type of wind sphere. He then swung it forwards and it dug it's way right into Daichi's stomach.

"Aaaauugghhhh!" Daichi screamed in pain and saw the sphere dented his body. Daichi then dropped to his knee's and began gasping for breath. Judas then kneed him I the face and slashed Daichi from his shoulder down to his hip.

"Hahaha!" Judas then picked him up once more and reeled his sword back again, "Cobra Sphere Strike!" Once again the wind sphere had drove it's way into Daichi. Daichi was sent flying back this time and slammed his back up against the guard rail of the ship. It nearly broke upon contact.

* * *

"Uhhh...what's going on?" Billy asked as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Daichi's fighting Judas." Candy replied.

"What...no! He can't!" Billy quickly struggled to stand up but was quickly knocked back out.

"Tehe..." Candy chuckled slightly as Billy was knocked out cold, "You were useless anyway, Daichi's doing a lot more than you. Don't know why Ryzo was impressed with you, but whatever. He's got his eyes on a new Swordsman." Candy shrugged, "Now...come on Daichi!" She cheered.

* * *

"Man..." Daichi looked up to see Judas approaching him.

"Man..." He sighed as he struggled to stand up.

"Since you're a Devil Fruit user...I'm going to end this by throwing you in that ocean!" Judas informed as he reached out for Daichi's throat.

"Man..." Daichi groaned as he quickly dodged Judas's reach ad kicked him right in the elbow.

"Ouch!" Judas shouted and whipped around aiming to take off Daichi's head.

"Don't think so!" Daichi ducked down and his whole right arm was ignited in flames, "Flame Smasher!" Daichi then lunged up and clotheslined Judas driving him into the ground.

"Guah!" Judas cried out in pain and without even realizing it he released his sword. Daichi saw this and caught the sword in mid air with his left hand.

"M-My sword!" Judas shouted.

"Freeze..." Daichi whispered, and Judas's blade slowly froze over.

"No! My sword!" Judas cried out as Daichi then lifted it in the air.

"Shatter..." Daichi sighed, and with that he then smashed it up against the ground.

"NO!" Judas cried out and leaped up in rage that Daichi had just smashed his sword. Judas cocked his fist back and was going to completely smash in Daichi's face. Then in a flash he blacked out.

"..." Daichi just sweatdropped at the sight of a mid-air Candy holding a frying pan in her hands. She had just knocked Judas out with it.

"Wow..." Daichi muttered.

"Hmph...looks I knocked him out faster than you did!" She teased.

"What the-?! Shut up! I was about to finish him up until you did that you pink haired freak!" Daichi barked.

"Haha, sure ya where! You were just standing there." She then made a face at the First Mate.

"WHAT! You irk my soul you!" Daichi grumbled.

"Tehe..." Candy chuckled slightly and smiled.

"Whatever..." Daichi sat down and looked right at the little seventeen year old sighed and then muttered to himself:

"I was gonna finish him..."

* * *

Next Time: Ryzo is more than ready to watch Shun fight against The Syndicate's Shogun. Will Shun reach Ryzo's expectations? Or will The Shogun prove too much to for the new incoming Swordsman Shun? Only time will tell as the two battle it out!

Review!


	18. The Swordsman of the Stars?

**The Swordsman of the Stars!**

* * *

Shogun pulled out his two tsurugi swords and began twirling them awaiting for Shun.

"Well seems like you're already set to start this huh?" Shun placed both of his hands on the hilts of his swords, "Taurus Tackle!" He shouted s he then dashed towards Shogun. He appeared in front of Shogun. He drove out both of his swords slamming the hilts right into Shogun's ribs. Shogun skidded back from the impact. Shogun lifted his blades above his head and swung them down at Shun. Shun did a backflip then full drew out both of his swords.

* * *

"Wow he didn't even draw his swords out and he already pushed that guy back? Impressive." Ryzo smiled.

* * *

"Flying Guillotine!" Shun leaped in the air and came down swinging both swords at Shogun. Shogun raised one blade and clashed with both of Shun's swords. Shun jumped back and rushed him, "Guillotine Slash!" Shun's attack was met by both of Shogun's blades once more. Shogun grinned and leaped back.

"So basic attacks won't work huh, fine with me!" Shun swung both swords out towards Shogun. Each blade burst into flames and from his swords Shun sent out a massive flaming phoenix.

"Phoenix Arrow!" Shogun swung both blades out and slashed off the flaming wings of his Phoenix Arrow, yet the intensity of the flames still slightly burned Shogun.

"..." Shogun looked up to see Shun lunging towards him. Shun then jumped up and swung both blades down right towards Shogun. Shogun jumped back and avoided the attack. Quickly Shogun whipped around and kicked Shun in the chest. Shun skidded back and held his stomach as he slightly grinned before he leaped up in the air once more.

"..." Shogun swung his sword upwards and slashed Shuns chest. Shun was thrown off by this and landed on the ground.

"Nice, move. " Shun smiled. Shogun rushed towards Shun and raised one blade above his head. Shun raised his sword to clash, Shogun then used his second blade to slash Shun's stomach. Shun jumped back and then noticed Shogun was behind him. Shun dove forwards to avoid the oncoming strike. He then whipped around as one of Shogun's blades ignited in flames.

"Aquarius..." Quickly Shun reeled his body to the side, "Rage!" He shouted then swinging his blades sending out a massive water wave that blasted Shogun back. Shogun looked up from after the impact and leaped towards Shun. Shun did a backflip to avoid the oncoming attack. Shogun stomped on the ground then slashed Shuns back.

"Guah!" Shun turned around, and Shogun was more than happy to slash his chest with a flaming sword down across his chest. Shun stumbled back as his chest was now severely burned. Shun held his chest in pain, ad quickly Shogun grabbed Shun by his collar and threw him up in the air. Shun hit the ceiling and as he came down Shogun slashed his chest leaving a large X on his chest. Shun hit the floor and was about to stand up, but Shogun drilled both sword down towards him. Shun did a backflip to avoid the piercing blades. Once standing he prepared his next attack.

"The Vicious Virgo!" Shun began spinning rapidly towards Shogun. Shogun jumped back and swung both swords out as they were ignited in flames. Shun then began to slash Shogun. Shogun raised one blade above his head and brought it down. A stream of flames followed and pushed Shun back. Shun skidded back, but the flames still were able to damage him severely.

"Crap..." Shun muttered as he looked at the blood that was starting to drip and leave his body. He now had various gashes all across his body. He looked across the room to see Shogun. Seemingly unfazed, or that's how he appeared.

"..." Shogun cracked his neck by simply moving it to one side and then the next. The room all around them was starting to catch fire from Shogun's flaming blades.

* * *

_"Hmph, seems like Shuns in trouble."_ Ryzo thought.

* * *

"Gemini..." Shun dashed forward at full speed and after images began to be left behind in his place. He then quickly came up close to the Shogun. Along with an afterimage. Shogun couldn't tell which was which. Both swung their respective blades. One high and one low. Shogun leaned back, but was slashed across the chest and slammed against a wall. Shogun slumped down, and saw that Shun had tried to attack once more.

Shogun ducked down as Shun slashed the wall behind the Shogun leaving a large X-mark. Shogun swung his sword upwards leaving a trail of flames that slashed Shun from the waist up. Shun stumbled back, and looked to see Shogun thrust his sword right into his stomach.

"Augh!" Shun coughed up blood from the impact and then looked up to see Shogun pulled Shun closer and elbow him in the face. Shun was sent flying back from the impact.

"..." Shogun twirled his swords and then swung them sending out two compressed air blades at Shun. Shun looked up and used his swords to block. He was pushed back from the impact, but was able to dismiss the attacks. Shogun swung his swords in the formation of an X sending out a flaming X straight to Shun. Shun ducked and rolled out of the way. Shun looked up and saw Shogun with both blades raised once more.

"Libra Divider!" Shun drove his sword in the ground that sent out a shockwave that pushed Shogun away. The shockwave caused the wall behind Shogun to collapse. Shogun stood up and dashed straight towards Shun. Shun and Shogun clashed blades. The two then jumped back from each other before they leaped at each other once more. Their blades clashed once more as the Swordsmen were trying to out power each other. Shogun easily pushed Shun back then raised his blades once more and ignited them in flames. Shogun slowly began to move them in a circle leaving a trail of flames. Now in front of Shogun was a circle of fire. Shun was breathing hard s the flames increased.

* * *

"Ooooohhhh! That's so cooooool!" Ryzo cheered.

"Not really, because that's going to do some serious damage to us!" Shun responded.

"Eh, I know you'll be fine." Ryzo replied.

"Gee, thanks." Shun sweat dropped.

* * *

"...!" Shogun swung his blades sending out the circle of flames that transformed into a large tornado of flames. Shun stood there and placed his swords out to the sides of him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Cancer Crusher!" He shouted as he swung them and sent out two waves of water from each that slammed up against the flaming tornado and caused the room to fill with steam.

"...?" Shogun just looked on.

"Rising..." Shun sheathed his blades and got down on all fours and then quickly lunged at Shogun, "Leo!" he shouted as he drew out both blades and swung them upwards releasing a wind blast in the shape of a lion. The lion roared and swallowed up Shogun. Shogun flew high and through the roof.

"Awesome!" Ryzo smiled.

"Huh...thanks..." Shun sighed as he placed both swords back in his sheaths. As Shun turned back to face Ryzo they heard a sudden thud.

"Hmm? What was that?" The navy blue haired teen asked.

"Let's go check out." Shun replied.

* * *

"Who's that?" Candy asked.

"I think they might be the Shogun." Daichi responded.

"So that's the Shogun? Looks pretty scary." Candy stated hiding behind Daichi.

"Daichi! Candy!" Ryzo shouted out to his crew and smiled as he, along side Shun, appeared out in the open deck of the ship. In between them all...was the body of the Shogun.

"...u-uhhh..." Shogun started to grunt. The first sound heard from him all day. Shogun started to stand and slowly as he got his knee's his mask began to fall off.

"Hmmm? Hey look Shogun's mask is coming off!" Candy pointed out.

"Uhh?" Shogun then reached for his face and felt his mask falling off.

"You're right..." Daichi noticed. Shogun slowly stood up and both Candy and Daichi had the same reaction.

"Whoa..." They said. Shogun then turned around, and Ryzo and Shun joined them.

"Whoa..."

* * *

Next Time: Shogun's mask has fallen off and now his face is finally revealed. The question is, what's got Ryzo, his crew, and Shun all saying whoa? Is Shogun that hideous. Or is there another surprise behind that mask that Shogun was wearing?

Review!


	19. Shun the Slayer?

**Shun the Slayer?**

* * *

"Whoa..." Said everyone on the boat as Shogun raised his...or her head. Shogun had been revealed as a woman! She stood up with her curvaceous body and was dressed in an all purple form fitting ninja like uniform. Her three long pony tails came undone letting her long dark purple hair flow out, she had narrow emerald green eyes, and had peach skin. She was very slender and had a nice bust. She looked at everyone on the boat and stood straight up.

"Wait, so you're Shogun?" Daichi asked.

"Yes I am." She replied, "My real name is Shina. One of the members of The Syndicate."

"So you've been fighting a girl this whole time." Ryzo looked at Shun.

"Seems so..." Shun sweat dropped.

* * *

"Wow...lucky." Ryzo joked. Shun just kind of looked at Ryzo with a raised eyebrow.

"She's pretty." Candy whispered to Daichi.

"Got that right." Daichi agreed.

* * *

"Well seems like you were able to shatter my armor..." Shina muttered as she looked around at her broken armor.

"Seems so." Shun nodded.

"Which...sucks for you. That armor wasn't used to protect me...it was used to protect you." She smiled picking up her two katanas, "You see I used my two tsuguri swords for mainly my power strikes. Along with my armor. Though now that it's broken I can convert to using my katanas. And now you'll see just how fast I am."

"Well then...let's do it!" Shun leaped in the air and was more than ready to clash with Shina. Though he was stopped.

"Don't think so!" A voice shouted.

"Great what now?!" Ryzo shouted and he saw that Billy was blocking Shuns attack against Shina.

* * *

"Billy!" Candy and Daichi cried out to shock.

"What are you doing defending her?! She's part of The Syndicate! You said you wanted to take her down!" Daichi barked.

* * *

"I lied! I'm part of The Syndicate! Master Shina is my boss! She employed me! I'm much like Judas. My job this whole time was to make sure nobody else gets to the finals except for me and Judas enable for Master Shina to secure her position as the head of this crew!" Billy explained.

"Wow..." Daichi muttered, "You're a punk."

"Oh shut up up!" Billy barked as he then pushed Shun back and down. Shun slid on the ground and looked up to see Billy and Shina now standing side by side.

"You're going to need help huh?" Ryzo asked as he stepped up besides Shun.

"No...I want to handle this by myself. I'll be able to take both of them no problem." Shun stood up and looked at the duo before him.

"Are you sure?" Ryzo asked.

"Yeah, stay back no matter what." Shun informed, "Thanks for the offer though."

"Are ya sure?" Ryzo asked.

"Yeah..."

"What a dumb mistake!" Billy had then appeared behind Shun with his blade raised high above his head. Shun whipped around and blocked the attack with one sword.

"Flaming Shredder!" Shina called out as she quickly slashed the back of Shun with her flaming swords.

"Aaahhh!" Shun looked to see her with a wicked grin etched upon her face.

"Force Crusher!" Billy roared and raised his blade then slammed it down against Shuns sending out a massive shockwave that created a large crater where they stood.

"Phoenix Arrow!" Shun leaped in the air and swung his swords sending out a flaming slash that took the shape of a burning phoenix. Billy leaped up as well and slashed it in half with ease. He then quickly began to spin rapidly.

"Tormented Tornado!" Billy cried out as he was spinning rapidly. A large tornado formed around him as he found his way to Shun.

"The Vicious Virgo!" Shun began to spin as well and he suddenly clashed against Billy's tornado. The two pushed each other away.

"Viper X-Strike!" Shina appeared behind Shun and slashed his back in the form of an X. Shun fell to the ground hard.

"Diving Death!" Billy aimed his blade downwards as he was more than ready to kill Shun. Shun stood up and looked at Billy.

"Capricorn Razor!" Shun began twirling both of his swords at full speed. He then threw them both like they were razors. One missed Billy causing him to mock the Swordsman.

"Ha! You punk ya missed!" But Billy was soon slashed by the second one, "Crap!" He shouted. then at the same time both swords came spinning right back and slashed up Billy's back. Billy fell to the floor as Shun caught both of his swords.

"Flaming Viper V-Strike!" Shina drove her flaming swords down Shuns back. Shun slowly turned his head to see her, but she was already gone. Shina then reappeared in front of him.

"Flaming Viper X-Strike!" Once again Shinas blades ignited into flames as she slashed an X on Shuns chest. Shun skidded back, and she was gone again.

"Damn it..." Shun muttered.

"Viper Fury!" Suddenly Shun felt the wrath of various sword strikes across his body.

"Ooof! Guah! Augh! Grah!" Shun dropped to a knee from the barrage of attacks. He was doing his best to with stand the attacks.

"Shadow Viper Slash!" Suddenly Shun felt two sword slashes come down heavy on his right shoulder.

"Aaaahhhh!" He cried out in pain as blood sprayed from his shoulder. He looked over to see Shina standing tall with her blades at her sides.

* * *

"Shun looks like he's in trouble Daichi, why isn't Ryzo helping him?" Candy asked.

"I think Shun told him to stay back. He's respecting his wish to do so." Daichi explained.

"And man...Bill was part of The Syndicate the whole time...he really fooled us. He even fought against Judas."

"I know...that's why it was so crazy to believe. Judas appeared so much stronger than Billy. But who knows, even though Billy did take a beating he seems fine right now."

* * *

"Ravage Ripper!" Billy began to charge straight at Shun. Shun looked up and sheathed both of his swords. He got on all fours and then pounced straight at the rushing large swordsman.

"Rising Leo!" He shouted as he quickly drew out one sword and released a wind beast in the shape of a lion that sent Billy high flying.

"Whew..." Shun looked around for Shina.

"Flaming Tornado Strike!" Shina began spinning rapidly as her blades ignited in flames. The flames also created a large tornado around her.

"Cancer Crush!" Shun jumped back and swung both blades sending out a massive wave of water putting the fire out.

"Falcon Side Swipe!" Shina had slashed both blades horizontally across his abdomen. Blood sprayed out from Shuns stomach as he stumbled forwards. He quickly held his stomach and Shina turned around to look at the young Swordsman.

"I am Shina the Shogun of The Syndicate...so please don't even bother trying to continue this battle any further. You'll just risk your life."

"Yeah yeah...whatever." Shun waved off. He stood up and turned back to face Shina. He held his blades and began to take a few steps back.

"So you have decided to back down out of fear and cowardice?" Shina mocked.

"No...not even close." Shun responded.

"Off with your head!" Billy roared as he appeared behind Shun with his blade raised high.

"Pisces..." Shun whipped around in an instant, "Piercer!" He quickly slashed his sword various times sending out a barrage of thin air and water blades that continued to tear up Billy's body.

"Aries Slash!" With both swords Shun slashed both of them down onto Billy sending out a massive shockwave with each and both sent out two large compressed air blades. Billy was sent flying as the blades had cut deep into his body and through his shoulders. Once Billy had fallen everyone had noticed his arms had been cut off at his shoulders.

"Billy?" Shina eye balled the fallen Swordsman.

"Seems like he won't be able to hold his swords anymore." Shun turned back to face Shina, but she was gone.

"Viper Fury!" She shouted releasing another barrage of intense swords strikes.

"Guah!" Shun stumbled once more from the onslaught of attacks.

"Flaming Falcon Side Swipe!" With that Shinas blades ignited in flames as she slashed her swords horizontally across Shuns back.

"Aaaaauuugghhhh!" Shun fell to his knees.

* * *

"Shun!" Candy and Daichi cried out.

"Captain you have to help him! He's in trouble!" Candy shouted.

"Ryzo you have to do something!" Daichi agreed.

* * *

Ryzo simply stood back and watched. He tightened his fist to the point to where they started bleeding. He couldn't help Shun. He had already promised he wouldn't.

_"No...I can't help him...he made me promise...on top of that this is his fight. He wanted this...I'm not going to intervene with his fight. I will not disrespect him like that."_ Ryzo thought to himself, _"All I have to do...is trust in him."_

* * *

"You done yet?" Shina asked the face down Shun.

"Eh, I'll be fine." Shun mumbled from the ground.

"Well it doesn't seem like it right now." Shina mocked, "I did forewarn you about my speed. With that my power as well. The same power that you were fighting while I was in my armor, but now with blinding speed. Can you handle much more?"

"Grrrr..." Shun slowly pushed himself up and looked over to Shina, "Yeah...come at me!"

"Your wish!" Shina vanished once more.

"I'm going to end this right now..." Shun thought as he crouched down as he held one sword out in front of him horizontally and then held his other sword in a reverse grip.

"Got'cha!" Shina thought as she prepared to finish off Shun.

"Corvus Corkscrew!" Suddenly Shun spun around rapidly and was lucky enough to catch Shina in his range. She was slashed various times in the same spot by both of Shuns blades was he continued to spin around in a tornado like fashion. Once he stopped Shina seemed frozen in place.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Shun was breathing heavily. Shina fell backwards, defeated.

* * *

"He did it!" Candy cheered.

"Alright!" Daichi celebrated. Quickly the two ran over to Shun to aide him and congratulate him on his victory. Ryzo smiled as he ran over to Shun.

"That was sick!" Ryzo shouted, "You truly got wicked!"

"Hehe...thanks." He smiled.

"Man that was intense you really cut off Billy's arms too!" Said Daichi.

"Didn't mean too, just kind of happened.

"Doesn't matter you beat both The Shogun and Bill! Both of them were part of The Syndicate so that was a tough fight!"

"Agreed...and because of that fight Shun..." Ryzo had a big smile on his face, "I would like to say...welcome to the crew!" Shun's eyes got wide as Ryzo said this. Did Ryzo just really invite him into the crew? Did Shun even really have an option? Shun couldn't help but gin a slight grin as well. He shook Ryzo's hand and said:

"Glad to be aboard."

* * *

Next Time: Shun has now joined the crew! And now the crew consists of four! These four rookie's set sail with an escape boat they found on Shinas ship known as Excalibur. They stop at an island to stock up, and you know what that means? A new island...a new adventure!

Review!


	20. Bijouma Island?

**Bijouma Island?**

* * *

"Candy I'm hungry!" Ryzo groaned.

"Well what do you want me to do about it? I don't have anything to cook you ate most of the emergency food on this escape vessel." She replied.

"We should've taken the larger boat." The navy blue haired teen pouted.

"You mean the one that was sinking?" Daichi and Shun sweat dropped.

"It was fine." He defended.

"Ryzo...half of the boat was already gone by the time Shun had finished off Shina and Billy!" Candy pointed out.

"Whatever...at least we got their money!" Ryzo smiled looking at the large bag of money in the middle of the boat.

"We were also able to grab a map too. Thankfully." Shun pulled out the map from his back pocket.

"Yeah, so where's the nearest island?" Daichi asked as he kicked back.

"Uhhhh...the only island we're nearby...ummm...I guess its Bijouma Island." Shun shrugged, "We should actually be there soon from what the map says."

"Alright, well then let's get going!" Ryzo cheered as he stood up in the boat causing it to almost tip over.

"Captain!" Candy and Shun shouted as he almost fell in.

"Huh...idiot." Daichi sighed.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"So you're telling me...you refuse to work for us?" A feminine voice asked.

"You got that right!" A small girl shouted back.

"Wow...you must be really brave to go against our orders. Oh well!" A man's voice spoke, "Off with your head then! I always wanted to say that."

"Yeah whatever!" The girl shouted and spit in the face of the man and woman duo. Causing them to get angered quickly.

"Okay yeah, now I'm mad! Screw you and your kind!" The woman shouted as she then kicked the girl in the stomach and sent her flying through the building walls. The girl began to fall from the large building.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" She shouted as the girl saw how far down she was falling. Though in an instant she was caught and lowered to the ground safely.

"W-what?" She began to look around to see who had caught her, but her savior was gone.

* * *

"How did she land? Who saved her?!" The woman asked.

"Like I know!" The man barked, "Send the troops after her!"

"On it!" The woman responded as she turned around to go inform their troops to hunt down this girl.

"You are not going to get away girlie...not from The Syndicate." The man smiled. He then turned his back and went back to whatever duties he had to attend to.

* * *

"I got to get out of here!" The girl said to herself as she quickly ran through the forest. She looked back to see various armed knights rushing towards her. She had to get to town if she wanted to hide from them. She knew once she had got to town all the towns people would be more than happy to help defend her. The two Syndicate members had been on the island for a couple months and ever since their arrival the whole island has been going down hill. People were starting to fall ill, everything was starting to get more expensive. They were running a Tyranny. On top of that...for some strange reason people started to go missing as well.

The girl turned back in search for the knights. She then realized that they were all down on the ground. She stopped to admire the work of whoever did it. She raised an eyebrow at the sight. Though it was short lived as she saw more knights coming her way.

"Crap!" She shouted and took off once more.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Are we there yet..." Ryzo complained as he was laying down in the middle of the boat.

"I swear...if he asks one more time...I'm hitting him with a pan..." Candy's eye twitched.

"Eh, I don't we'd stop you." Daichi sighed.

"I don't even know what you just said." Shun smiled.

"Are..."

"That's it..." Candy pulled out a pan.

"We're here!" Shun quickly point out to an island.

"Yes!" Ryzo jumped up, and once again almost fell out of the boat.

"Captain!" Candy grabbed Ryzo and pulled him back in the boat.

"Let's get ready to dock!"

* * *

Once the crew had reached the docks they had docked their boat and were more than happy to stand on land once again.

"Yes! We're finally here! You guys we're going to need an actual boat. I'm tired of these dinghies." Ryzo complained.

"Well where are we going to get one?" Daichi asked.

"Hmmm...we'll just steal one from these docks after we supply up." Ryzo yawned.

"Eh, fine with me. Guess we should get going huh?" The four then began to walk into town. Once they got into town they realized nobody was in town.

"Nobody's in town huh?" Candy pointed out walking besides Shun.

"Man! HEY! IS THERE ANYBODY OUT THERE?!" Ryzo shouted at the top of his lungs. His voice echoed through out all of the town. Everyone just waited for a response. Yet, nothing.

"Guess..."

"Hey guys look!" Candy quickly pointed to a girl running their direction. She was being chased by a horde of knights.

"Looks like she needs help." Ryzo cracked his knuckles.

"Lets go help her out." Daichi smiled. The two stepped up.

"I would like to engage in battle as well." Shun drew one of his swords.

* * *

The girl was running and she saw Ryzo, Daichi, and Shun across from her.

_"Who are they?"_ She wondered, _"I've never seen them on island before."_ In an instant they all leaped over her.

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo shouted sending a group of knights flying.

"Blaze Fist!" Daichi struck down some knights with his flaming fist.

"Guillotine Slash!" Shun slashed down a group of knights as well with relative ease. All of the knights fell down defeated by the trio.

"Well that was easy." Daichi sighed. The girl then turned around to the trio.

"Oi, my name's Ryzo." Ryzo had a large smile etched upon his face.

"The name's Daichi." Daichi waved.

"Hello, my name is Shun." Shun then bowed to the girl.

"Thank you guys for your help, my name is Tamiko." From her appearance the girl appeared at least around seventeen years of age. She stood up and seemed to only stand up at about five foot two. She had a medium sized bust, with long sapphire blue hair that went down to her thighs with snow white bangs that framed her heart shaped face, she has tan skin, and her eyes were a pinkish-purple color combination. She is currently wearing a loose fitting sky blue blouse, knee length white skirt, with white leggings, and white heeled boots. Around her neck was a heart shaped locket. Though what stood out most to everybody were the white fluffy wings.

"SHE HAS WINGS!" Ryzo shouted as he quickly began to examine the girls wings.

"Ryzo stop it!" Candy hit her Captain in the head with a pan.

"Ouch!" Ryzo held the back of his head in pain, "but she has wings..." He whimpered.

"Sorry about that, my name's Candy." Candy smiled.

"Hehe...it's fine, thank you guys for saving me." Tamiko giggled and smiled at the Candy and Ryzo.

"No problem..."

"Uhhh...my head hurts.." Ryzo groaned.

"Be quiet." Candy muttered.

"Soo...Tamiko, can I ask why those knights were chasing after you?" Tamiko thought for a second and looked at everyone in front of her and thought:

"Maybe...just maybe they can help."

* * *

Next Time: Tamiko informs the crew of the what has been happening on the island and tells them that the two tyrants on the islands belong to The Syndicate. Which catches Ryzo's attention even more. Making him want to take down these tyrants. Though the crew is still beat up from past fights. Lucky for them Tamiko reveals that maybe she can help in that area.

Review!


	21. Authors Note Alert!

**Authors Note Alert!**

* * *

Ok, so for those who have normally read my Authors Note they know they normally end in a good moving story ending or something like that because of loss of motivation etc., etc. And...I'm here today...to inform you...this _**IS**_ not one of them! Lol, hope you guys read that right ;)

Anyway, good news and some bad news for you all. Here's what's going. I recently have been posting any chapters, nor have I been writing really. Why is this you may ask? Considering that I normally update 3 stories at one time with a chapter each? Well here's why, I started college this week(Yay me -_-) and so that's taking up **SOME **of my time, the rest of time ends up going along with my college extra curricular activity. But, I'm still going to be updating and writing and what not. I just got to adjust and get used to this college thing or whatever. So that's a little heads up in case any of you were wondering, don't worry no story is being taken down. But now...on to the bad news.

I would like to thank Marth the Lodestar for sending me this message and would like for all of you to read. Now personally I have yet to check out any of the links that will be listed further down the message, but that I plan to when I am able to. So heed the warning:

UPDATE your to all of your FANFICS tell everyone you PM to spread the word:

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until **THAT** crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

* * *

*Now that is all, and I'm still writing/updating so don't worry lol and remember...heed the warning.


	22. Bijouma Needs Help?

**Bijouma Needs Help?**

* * *

"Iron Fist!" Ryzo shouted sending a group of knights flying.

"Blaze Fist!" Daichi struck down some knights with his flaming fist.

"Guillotine Slash!" Shun slashed down a group of knights as well with relative ease. All of the knights fell down defeated by the trio.

"Well that was easy." Daichi sighed. The girl then turned around to the trio.

"Oi, my name's Ryzo." Ryzo had a large smile etched upon his face.

"The name's Daichi." Daichi waved.

"Hello, my name is Shun." Shun then bowed to the girl.

"Thank you guys for your help, my name is Tamiko." From her appearance the girl appeared at least around seventeen years of age. She stood up and seemed to only stand up at about five foot two. She had a medium sized bust, with long sapphire blue hair that went down to her thighs with snow white bangs that framed her heart shaped face, she has tan skin, and her eyes were a pinkish-purple color combination. She is currently wearing a loose fitting sky blue blouse, knee length white skirt, with white leggings, and white heeled boots. Around her neck was a heart shaped locket. Though what stood out most to everybody were the white fluffy wings.

"SHE HAS WINGS!" Ryzo shouted as he quickly began to examine the girls wings.

"Ryzo stop it!" Candy hit her Captain in the head with a pan.

"Ouch!" Ryzo held the back of his head in pain, "but she has wings..." He whimpered.

"Sorry about that, my name's Candy." Candy smiled.

"Hehe...it's fine, thank you guys for saving me." Tamiko giggled and smiled at the Candy and Ryzo.

"No problem..."

"Uhhh...my head hurts.." Ryzo groaned.

"Be quiet." Candy muttered.

"Soo...Tamiko, can I ask why those knights were chasing after you?" Tamiko thought for a second and looked at everyone in front of her and thought:

_"Maybe...just maybe they can help."_

"So Tamiko you okay?" Daichi sighed.

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little tired." She nodded and smiled.

"Alright."

"So angle wing lady why were those knights after you?" Ryzo asked.

"Because I'm of very value to them I guess." She laughed slightly, "Can I ask you guys a question?"

"Sure anything." Shun nodded.

"Are you guys strong?"

"Strong? That would be an understatement! You're looking at the future King of the Pirates!" Ryzo boasted.

"The next Pirate King?!" Tamiko smiled, "So you have to be strong!"

"We're the strongest crew out there!"

"There's only four of us and only three of us can fight." Daichi sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Shut up..." Candy pouted, "I did knock out Judas!"

"After I beat him up you smacked him with a pan!" Daichi growled.

"Details..."

"Well if you guys are as strong as you say so...can you guys help me?"

"Sure anything, just quick question on our half." Ryzo raised his hand.

"What?"

"Can we eat?"

"We also need a doctor we're pretty beaten up." Said Daichi.

"No problem! I'm a Doctor!"

"Doctor?!" Ryzo cheered, "Awesome! MY crew needs a doctor!"

"Did you just invite her to the crew already..." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Yeah why not?"

"Let's just handle everything else first." Tamiko smiled.

* * *

"So this is where you stay?" Ryzo asked as Tamiko led the crew into a building and upstairs was a small room with at least three beds.

"Yeah, this is also where I'll take care of some of my patients. Downstairs is the bakery, then the floor below the bakery, and in the back of the bakery is where I sleep. It might not sound like an ideal place, but there's actually a big room behind the bakery." Tamiko informed, "Now since you're all beaten up Ryzo why don't you go and grab a bed?" She suggested.

"Gladly!" Ryzo then collapsed onto one of the three beds.

"So what's the story with this whole island?" Candy asked as she found a desk on the other side of the room and jumped up on to it so she could sit.

"Well ya see...it's The Syndicate. They've been on this island for a while trying to run things. They make us pay taxes every month and they are extremely high. They are starting to put people out of business on the island. Though, once that started to happen they came up with a new idea."

"Which was?" Shun raised an eyebrow.

"They brought back the stores, and now instead of having the stores they own pay really high taxes all the money the stores make goes to them. Then they'll pay the owner whatever they feel like. Which normally results into almost nothing. Making it hard for those store owners to live for themselves. People have starved because of them...so many people have fallen sick. Also on top of that they have been taking people from the island and turning them into slaves or trading them!"

"So they're taking over this island and using it for slave trades? That's just wrong."

"Yeah, but nobody can do anything about it...they're all too scared that they'll destroy the island."

"My question is why did they send those knights after you?" Ryzo asked.

"Well...they wanted to bring me in and have me act as their doctor for all the sick on the island. But they would make me have everybody pay extremely high prices, I told them no because I didn't want to. I treat everyone on this island for free, and I'm the best doctor on this island. That's why they wanted me." She explained.

"Well we finally got that answered." Daichi sighed.

"Wonderful so they want to take people and trade them away for money huh? Well that just sucks..."

"They mainly...take young girls..." Tamiko said with her head hung low as she gritted her teeth and bit her lower lip.

"Hmm?" Everyone quickly looked at Tamiko. Candy placed her hands over her mouth.

"No..." The small pink haired girl muttered.

"Y-you mean..." Shun gripped his blades tightly.

"Y-yes..."

"That's crazy." Daichi tightened his fist.

"Well...that just gives us another reason to beat these guys down!" Ryzo growled.

"So...you guys are going to help me then?"

"Of course we'll help you!" The navy blue haired teen cheered, "We've been a pain in the backside of The Syndicate for a while now. So this will just be another attack on them courtesy of me and my crew!" Tamiko's eyes got big as she had a large smile on her face. She was so happy to hear Ryzo say that.

"T-thank you so much!" Tamiko cheered.

"No problem, and as long as we're here we'll protect the town. Don't worry we'll save Bijouma Island from The Syndicate!" The optimistic teen added on.

***Gggrrrraaaalllrrrrgghhhhh***

"What was that?" Tamiko sweat dropped.

"Sorry I'm hungry." Ryzo chuckled slightly scratching the back of his head. Everyone deadpanned.

"Hehe...don't worry I have some food downstairs in the bakery." Tamiko explained.

"Really?! That's awesome! Candy can you make something please?"

"Sure. It's around dinner time anyway." The pink haired chef smiled as she jumped off the des she was sitting on and skipped downstairs to the bakery below.

"Why don't you two grab the two free beds, and I'll get to checking up on you." The angel winged young girl smiled.

"Fine with me." Daichi grabbed one of the two last free beds. Shun did the same and placed his swords down by his side.

"Alright..." Tamiko grabbed her aid kit and smiled, "Time to get started."

* * *

Next Time: Candy has gone downstairs of Tamiko's house in the bakery to find food to make for dinner. Though, the bakery doesn't have something that Candy is looking for. So what does she decide to do? She decides to go to the forest in search of a certain ingredient. Though she's never been in the forest of Bijouma Island, and she's unaware of the dangers that are near. What kind of trouble will she get in?

Review!


	23. Missing Candy?

**Missing Candy?**

* * *

Candy was down stairs in the bakery looking around for things to cook.

"Hmm...I don't know what to cook..." She bit her lower lip as she playfully skipped around the bakery examining all that where with in. She sighed as she came to a stop, "There's not much I can make with what's in here." the little pink haired pirate girl pouted.

"Oh well...oooh! Maybe I could find some stuff in that forest nearby!" Candy lightbulbs. Candy looked upstairs and thought about how the others were injured and simply shrugged.

"Eh, they'll be fine." She snickered as she then left the building. It was already dark and nobody was in town. t's emptiness continued. Candy got a slight chill down her spine from the fact that nobody was in town nor was there even a single sign of light nearby which also kind of scared her. Though she toughed up quickly and began to march forward towards the forest.

* * *

Candy had walked into the forest and had began to hear various animal noises. She looked around slightly worried as it was even darker in the forest than it was in the town. She looked around and was scared out of her mind. She couldn't see a thing! But she could be seen by other _things._

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

"Sir! There's someone in the forest!" A knight quickly informed his superior.

"Is there really?" The man asked.

"Yes sir!" The knight saluted.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A small pink haired girl sir! She showed up just earlier today along with a blue haired boy, a boy with various tattoos, and a swordsman sir!"

"Blue hair you said? You said one of the boys had blue hair?"

"Yes sir!" the knight responded.

"The Boss has told me about the Blue haired boy! He told me that he took down Astro and Shogun! If that pink haired girl is with him...bring us the pink haired girl!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hurry! I want her now!" The knight then left in an instant.

* * *

As Candy walked through the forest she saw a large stone building.

"Is that a castle?" She wondered aloud to herself as she looked up ahead at the large stone building.

"You little girl!" A voice shouted as large heavy foot steps approached Candy quickly.

"Huh?" The small pink haired teen whipped around to see various knights all around her.

"Hey! You guys are all the knights that tried taking Tamiko earlier!"

"Well now we don't need her, because now we have you!" One knight protested as he raised his blade above his head.

"Aaaaahh!" Candy screamed as she quickly ducked and rolled out of the way then dashed forward behind a tree. One knight quickly followed and slashed the tree down in half. Candy dashed out of the way as the tree began to fall.

"Stop her!" One knight shouted. Candy was cut off as a knight had appeared in front of her.

"You'll be coming with us little lady!" The knight raised his blade high above his head. Candy's eyes widened at the sight. Quickly she lunged to the side and avoided the oncoming blade. Yet, she was soon surrounded again.

"The Masters want you!" One knight screamed, "And they shall have you!" All the knights closed in on the small teen. But suddenly they all had open gashes in their armor. They all exchanged glances and one realized his arm was missing, a second realized his leg was gone, and those same two realized one of the knights head was missing. There was blood every where as Candy just looked on as those three fell.

"What the hell?!" One knight shouted at the top of his lungs, "Who, what did-" This knight was cut off as a large scythe had dug right through his armor and into his chest. Soon enough all the other knights were slain as well.

"Are you okay..." A voice mumbled quietly.

"Y-yes...t-thank you." Candy said looking up at large weirdly shaped being in front of her.

"Good..." The voice mumbled, which sounded very much like a guy's voice. As the being, or creature, slowly began to turn back around to face Candy he was quickly stopped and sent flying into a tree.

"Sorry, but I saw what you did to all these knights and couldn't have that continue on. Especially with this pink haired devil now in my grasp. She'll bring me exactly what I need...or more so...who I need." A lean figure stood in the shadows in front of Candy.

"No!" She screamed as the weird creature that had saved her was now injured.

"But...just to make sure they seek no further help I'll take you along as well." The lean man grabbed Candy by her hair and lifted her into the air.

"You little girl..." He muttered, "Just might be worth something on the market..." He then walked over to the creature that had saved Candy and grabbed it by it's hair as well.

"Don't know what you are, nor do I care. Once we get in the castle I'll see what you are and sell you too!" The man smiled as more knights came and bagged up the creature and tied up the bag it was in. They then followed their superior back to the castle.

* * *

"Ouch! Let me go!" Candy screamed as she was being dragged up a flight of stairs. Now in the castle she got a good look at the man that was taking her captive. He appeared as though he was in his mid-thirties. He had slicked back grey hair that spiked at the end, with peach skin, and silver eyes. He appeared rather thin and is currently wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, with a pair of black jeans with a chain through the belt loops, black sneakers, and black fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?!" Candy demanded to know.

"My name is West, West Larson." The man informed.

"And I'm Joyce Hardin..." A young woman who had appeared in her late twenties. Joyce is a very slender young woman with peach skin and big brown eyes, her black hair falls down to the middle of her back. She's wearing pink tank top, with white gloves that reach up to her elbows, a pair of white jeans that stop right above her ankles, then a pair of white heel sandals.

"West Larson...and Joyce Hardin?" Candy repeated.

"Yes, and we run the trade business of The Syndicate!"

"The trade business? As in...like what?"

"As in like we trade people! We're going to sell you little girl, you've been associated with that blue haired punk for a little too long for our liking. So we'll sell you to trap him and get his attention then get vengeance for Astro and Shogun." Joyce explained.

"So what are you saying?" Candy asked.

"I'm saying...you're now going to be in the slave trade business. As a slave!" Candy's eyes widened at this and could only mutter:

"N-no..."

* * *

Next Time: The group back at Tamiko's house soon realize that Candy has gone missing. It's too dark for them to go out and look for her so they decide to go out in search the whole island when the sun rises. Though will it be too late by then?

Review!


End file.
